


The Convention

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pseudo Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drags Dean to a convention for his favorite TV show, <i>Demons Inc</i> and mistaken identities abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not know the actors. I do not know about their private lives. I do not know what kind (if any) kinks they are into when they are in bed, and it doesn't matter, because it is their business alone. I have made no money from this fic, and if Jared or Jensen were to read it, I would hope they'd enjoy, and the same goes for Dean and Sam.**

**************

"I'm not going, Sam," Dean said adamantly. "It's a silly show, with untalented actors, and I don't know why you watch it."

"Dean," Sam smiled, " _Demons Inc_ is the coolest show on TV. I went to Oprah with you, didn't I? I spent how many hours in that audience listening to chick-flick crap, watching you sniffle like a..." he smirked, "...like a girl."

"A show," Dean continued, ignoring Sam, "with two guys who hunt down demons on their own, with only a ritual book, holy water and a souped-up '65 Mustang...." He stopped talking. 

"I rest my case," Sam laughed.

"Okay, I'll go. But I swear, if you ask any stupid questions...."

"I won't, Dean. And have you ever actually **watched** the show?"

"I read about it, okay?" Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Then you don't know who's in it, do you?"

"Uh, Chad whatshisface? Pete something? Zac whoever? One of the many wannabes Jo gushes over?"

"The show has Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki."

"Ackles...oh yeah, isn't he the guy that had you glued to _Smallville_ for a while?"

Sam blushed. "Yeah. He kinda reminds me of you."

"Hey! I'm one of a kind."

"Yes, Dean," Sam nodded. "Far be it for me to tell you otherwise."

"Wait a sec...Para...Pawa...whatever. Isn't he the one that Missouri said looked like you? The one that had Dad freaked because he thought you were on TV?"

"That's the one," Sam nodded again.

"I don't even know what he looks like," Dean added with a chuckle. "Tall and geeky?"

"Let's go Dean."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean gave a loud whistle as they pulled up in front of the hotel. "Sam, how are we going to pay for this? Even I wouldn't chance a credit card scam here."

"Missouri reserved the room for us, and gave me a credit card to pay. And no, we cannot use it for anything but necessities or she will kill me." Sam smiled. "But I have to get her both Jared and Jensen's autographs."

"You check us in, Sammy. I'm going to look around." Dean took out his EMF.

"Dean, this kind of hotel doesn't get haunted."

"You never know, Sam."

Sam just rolled his eyes, mumbled about _paranoid_ brothers and went to the front desk.

Dean was looking people over, muttering "Christo," waiting for somebody's eyes to turn solid black. They hadn't run into anything demonic in almost two months, not since they'd closed the gate in Wyoming. Yes, they knew that the demons were still out there, but nothing was coming up on the radar. Not that Dean was upset about it, quite the opposite, but he was waiting for the proverbial _other shoe to drop_. He felt a hand grab his ass and knew it was too small to be Sam's. Turning, he faced an absolutely gorgeous woman who gave him the once over. 

"I read that there's nobody steady in your life." She inhaled sharply and licked her lips. "If you'd like, come up to my suite later. I have a hot tub."

"Excuse me," Sam got in between them, "he is taken, he's not going to your suite, and he hates hot tubs." He turned to his brother. "Come on, Dean, let's go to our room."

"Dean?" She stared more closely at him. "Oh my, you're not...I am SO sorry, sir. I could have sworn you were...."

"Not a problem. What's your suite number?"

Sam grabbed him by the arm. "To our room... **now**."

Once in the elevator, Dean began to laugh. "Who did she think I was?"

"I told you, Dean, you look like Jensen Ackles. And she had no right to grab your...."

Dean leaned in, whispering in Sam's ear. "Jealous, baby?"

"Yes." Sam was wearing his _wounded puppy_ look. "It's just...it's only been two weeks for us and...I sometimes wonder if...."

"Sammy," Dean gave him a chaste kiss, "there is **only** you, I swear. I was only flirtin' with her."

"I wish you would stop." The elevator doors opened and Sam got out, his longer legs keeping him ahead of Dean. He opened the door to their room and threw his duffel onto a bed, sitting down.

Dean shut the door behind himself, put down his own bag and knelt between Sam's legs. "Sam, I can't just shut off the flirting. I like to flirt, but that's all it is, just words."

"That's what you say, Dean." Sam swung his legs away, going to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Why don't you go wander and...flirt some more." He slammed the door behind himself.

"Well, that's our first **official** fight as lovers," Dean muttered to himself. "Why don't you just leave the room and let him wonder what you're doing?" He shook his head. "Oh sure, Dean, that would do wonders for his obvious insecurities." The room service menu caught his eye and he thumbed through it. The food was pricey, and he didn't want to piss off Missouri, but still...he'd pay her back. Mow her lawn, paint her house...yeah, she'd understand. It took him about five seconds to find what he wanted to order, and asked room service if they could have it there in ten minutes. He hung up the phone, and opened the terrace doors, thankful there was a table and chairs outside. Dean may not have done romance very often, but that didn't mean he didn't know **how**.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared & Jensen check in; Dean & Sam head for the con panel

"Who was that guy?" Jensen asked, as he and Jared crossed the lobby.

"I don't have a clue, Jen, but from a distance, for a second, I thought he was you."

"So, apparently, did that woman." Jensen laughed. "She grabbed his...."

"I **saw** , and if she grabs **you**...."

"What are you going to do, Jared? Bore her to death with the history of mythology, like you did that nice lady on the plane?"

"She wasn't bored."

"Jay, she asked what you were reading. You could have just said _A History of Ancient Greece_ , but instead you went into a twenty minute rant on Medea."

"Medea is one of the most interesting characters in Greek mythology," Jared insisted. "What she did to her children...."

Jensen threw his hands in the air. "You see what I mean!"

"Whatever." Jared gave him a small smile. "Did they book us a single? Because those twins are a killer when we're in them together."

"I hope they did, because you sleeping on top of me kills my back."

"And did you have to snap at the nice man who picked up our bags?"

"I can carry my own duffel," Jensen huffed. "I don't need somebody to do it for me."

They walked to the front desk, and Jared nodded to the clerk. "Uh, we're...."

"Yeah," the clerk said quickly, "I know who you are. I'm not impressed."

"Well, fu...." Jensen's response was choked off by Jared's hand over his mouth and a warning glance. The older man had a well-known temper, which tended to manifest itself at full blast if he thought Jared was being insulted.

Jared, as usual, took it all in stride. "We just want to check in." He flashed her his best smile and glared at Jensen, who nodded; Jared removed his hand. 

The clerk looked over her computer. "There must be a mistake here. I have one room, and it's a King. I'll just get the manager and we can get you separate...."

"No, that's right," Jensen smirked. "It should be a King." 

She blinked at him, mouth dropping open.

"And make sure room service leaves extra sheets," Jensen said smugly.

Jared fought a giggle.

"We change the sheets daily, sir," she told him, flushing pink.

"Yeah, well, **we** ," Jensen pointed to himself and Jared, "need to change them more than once a day."

"Just give us the keycards," Jared blurted, snatching the two from her hand and racing to the elevator.

Jensen was laughing as the doors closed behind them. "I so love doing that."

Jared's mouth was twitching. "Okay," he laughed softly, "I'll admit, that was one of your better ones."

"Don't these people read the tabloids?" Jensen sighed. "We've been out for almost five months now."

"Jen, the only places that had the story were _The Star_ and _Advocate_. Nobody else was interested. Hell, even _People's_ last story on the show was that we were the sexiest ghostbusters in the history of TV. It was at the end of the article that they mentioned we were 'living together', nothing more."

"Yeah," Jensen grimaced, "they ran those photos of you and Sandy."

"She and I are finished, Jensen. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Jared seemed exasperated. 

"Then why was she on location with you in Memphis last month when you were doing your movie?"

"You're extra cute when you're jealous." Jared smiled and pressed his lips hard upon Jensen's. "And as I already told you ten times, she was making a movie two towns over and came to visit me."

The elevator doors opened, the two men walked down the hall and entered their room. 

"Uh, Jay," Jensen looked around the room, "this room is way too big. Hell, it's bigger than my first apartment."

"Kinda weird, huh? I sorta like...."

"Yeah, me too. Smaller room seems more normal than this one." Jensen nodded to the bed. "Shall we make sure it's big enough for your freakish height?"

"Jen, we don't have time," Jared opened his suitcase, taking out clean clothes. "We have just enough time to shower, eat something and get changed for the Q&A panel."

"Jared," Jensen took out clothing, "tell me why you arranged it so we'd do our panel on a Friday evening?"

"Because, Dumbo, the eleven AM for tomorrow can be filled by our fellow cast members, we don't have to do another one until tomorrow at four, which means we can spend all day in bed."

"Ah," Jensen slid his arms around Jared's waist and pulled his lips down, "that's why you're the brains of the outfit."

Jared gave him a quick kiss. "Call room service, have 'em send up a couple of burgers, and I love you." He disappeared into the bathroom, but came out a minute later when he heard Jensen's voice rising. 

"No, we don't want steaks. No shrimp either." Jensen was gritting his teeth. "Can ya please just send up two hamburgers as rare as you're allowed to cook 'em?!"

"What's up, Jen?"

"I asked for burgers, they keep pushing other stuff." He waved Jared back to the bathroom. "Yes, ma'am, **just** two hamburgers. Thank you. Oh, and have whoever delivers it just let themselves in and leave it. Yes, ma'am. Thank you again." Jensen stripped down and entered the bathroom, stepping in behind Jared. "Food is on the way." He wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his head on Jared's back. "Can I wash you?"

"Panel, Jensen. Time constraints."

Jensen stepped back as if he'd been burned. "Fine." He grabbed the soap, cleaned himself quickly, moved Jared out of the way and rinsed himself down. "There, all done. The shower is yours." He got out, grabbed a towel, and felt the hand on his arm.

"Jen, I didn't mean...of course you can wash me."

"Are you sure, Jay?" Jensen was clearly sarcastic. "I wouldn't want to be a minute late to the Q&A."

Jared pulled him back into the shower. "If we're five minutes late, it'll be okay. We'll buy everybody dinner, how's that?"

A washcloth was located and Jensen lathered it with soap. He started at the back of Jared's neck, down his left arm, up and across his chest. He leaned in for a kiss as he brushed the cloth along Jared's right arm, down his abdomen. Dropping to his knees, he lathered the cloth and ran it down Jared's never-ending legs. He brought it to Jared's ass, pushing it between his cheeks, hearing the moan from above him. "Now this," he glanced at Jared's hard cock, then up at Jared, "I clean my own way." He slid his mouth over the head, slowly taking him deep. The cloth fell from his hands, fingers gripping Jared's ass, pulling him closer.

"Jen...Jensen...oh God...."

Jensen kept sucking, moaning around Jared's dick. He pulled back for a moment, blowing on the tip, then swallowed again. The moment he slid one fingers inside, Jared came and it was only the fact that Jensen was holding him around the waist that he didn't fall off his feet. "Jen, I so love you."

"You're such a sap." Jensen raised himself and shoved Jared against the wall. "And now I'm going to fuck you, how's that?"

"Yeah...yeah...fuck me...."

Jensen looked around the shower, spotting the conditioner. It wasn't lube, but it would have to do. "Rest your foot on the edge of the tub."

Jared did as he was told, and was rewarded a moment later with Jensen's slicked cock inside him. "Beautiful...so damn beautiful." Jensen didn't last long; he was already at the edge and three thrusts and he was coming hard.

"I think...." Jared gasped out, "...that we have to get clean again."

Jensen just grinned and kissed him, the two rinsing off. They got out and dried each other, wolfing down their burgers. 

They were just about out the door, when Jared pulled Jensen into his arms. "I meant what I said, about loving you."

"I know, Jay," Jensen kissed him quickly. "Let's go. Our fans await."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam came out of the bathroom, gathering his clothing, seeing Dean out on the terrace. Curious, he walked out to see his brother looking over the city. His eyes caught the small table...the table with two candles, a chilled bottle of wine, a huge chunk of Brie and a cracker assortment. "Dean....?"

Dean turned, a big smile on his face. "Your favorite, which we can never afford, Brie cheese."

"I know what it is, Dean."

"And a bottle of Sauvignon '83, which was a very good year." He palmed Sam's face. "In fact, it was bottled in May of that year."

"Damn, Dean, when did you become a romantic?"

"I've always been, I just never had anybody I wanted to be that way with."

Sam leaned in for a quick kiss and quickly pulled back. "Dean, you need to shower and get dressed."

"What? Why?"

"Because the first panel with Jared and Jensen is tonight and we have front and center seats."

"B-but...the Brie...the fancy crackers...."

"And the wine," Sam laughed. "Dean, I detest wine."

"You don't like wine?" Dean looked totally dejected. 

"No, I don't; turns my stomach."

"Oh." Dean walked into the room. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"But the Brie is great," Sam followed him in. "And it'll be even better when we come back and it's at room temperature. In fact," he leaned in and nuzzled Dean's neck, "I think I'd like to eat it off something other than crackers."

Dean allowed himself a small smile. "Sammy, you're a pervert."

"I wasn't until two weeks ago. Now off to the shower with you."

"Yes sir! Going now, sir!" Dean stripped down and stood in the bathroom doorway, turning back. "What are you going to eat the Brie off of?"

"I'll show you later." Sam took out some clothes for Dean, wanting his brother in something other than torn jeans and a tee. He glanced outside and a warm feeling came over him; this was followed by a mental slap over his silly jealous fit. Of course Dean loved him, and would never cheat on him. And yeah, the flirting **did** bother him, but Dean was right - it was second nature. So what if Dean returned the smiles and leers. If he didn't, they wouldn't get half their information when they were working. And at the end of the night, Dean would be in bed with him, nobody else. "And maybe, Sammy," he grinned to himself, "you can do a bit of flirting yourself. Yeah, that'll be fun. Let's see how big brother feels about the _shoe being on the other foot_." Resolving himself to that, Sam got dressed. 

Dean came out a few minutes later, towel slung low around his waist. "Wanna help me dry off, Sam?"

"No, Dean, because if I do that, we'll never get out of the room."

Dean snorted and glanced at the clothes. "Sam, why do I have to wear those? They're new and not broken in."

"Because I said so," Sam shot back.

"Okay, I'll give on the jeans, but I'm wearing my favorite AC/DC tee."

"Dean...."

"C'mon, Sammy, I'll wear the stiff pants for ya, but lemme wear my shirt of choice." He gave Sam a shy smile. "Please."

"All right! Just stop...throwing my looks at me. Sheesh, now I know why you don't say no to me half the time."

Dean stole a quick kiss. "More then half the time, baby." He put on his clothes and stood before Sam, interlacing their fingers. "I so love you, Sammy." The kiss was hard and demanding, and he nearly had Sam to the bed, when Sam pushed him away.

"We're going to the panel, so keep your libido in check for a little while," Sam laughed. 

"Only if you let me put the Brie where I want to."

Sam walked to the door and opened it. "Now why does that thought scare me?"

"Tell me you love me," Dean smiled shyly again.

"I love you, I'm in love with you," Sam suppressed a giggle.

"And what else?" Dean teased.

"You are a God among men."

"And what else?"

"Don't push it, Dean." He couldn't resist another kiss, which he broke off after a minute. "No!" He backed out of the room, Dean following. "If you behave, I'll worship at your temple later."

"Ooh, worshipping," Dean licked his lips, "I could get into that." He followed Sam to the elevators, laughing all the way downstairs.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean meet Jared and Jensen

"Well, hello again," the woman from earlier leered at Dean. "The offer for the hot tub is still open and we can make it a threesome if you like."

Dean opened his mouth, but it was Sam who spoke first. "No, we would **not** like." He pulled Dean toward their seats, but turned back for a moment.

"Sam!" Dean chastised. "Knocking her off her feet is a blatant abuse of your powers." He lowered his voice. "But it so turns me on. How about we go back to the room, I drop to my knees and...."

"Take a seat, Dean. We are **not** going back to the room yet. And you **will** be dropping to your knees, I can assure you."

"You're no fun anymore." Dean put on his best pout.

"Keep it up," Sam warned, "and I'm going to eat the Brie off the crackers later."

Dean stuck his tongue out, but did keep his mouth shut. 

The actors were introduced, taking their seats, waiting for the shrieks to die down. 

"Ahh, my public," Jensen gave them a low sweeping bow, sending the audience into another round of screaming.

The room got quiet after a moment and hands went up...including one from the front and center seat. 

Sam whispered, "Dean, what are you doing? You don't know...."

Jensen smiled. "First up, a question from the man who was mistaken for me earlier. And I am sorry that woman grabbed your...."

"Not a problem," Dean grinned. "She's got a suite with a hot tub." 

Dean's remark got a laugh from everyone, including Jensen. "Is your question for me or pretty boy?" He pointed his thumb at Jared.

"For pretty boy," Dean nodded. "I know you just finished a movie about Thomas Kinkaide," he started, "and his work is okay, but...don't you think that in all his paintings, it appears as if an arsonist did the interior decorating?"

Sam was mortified and wished he could just disappear. Why didn't he have the power of teleportation instead of stupid telekinesis? 

Dean continued, after all, it was Sam who insisted he go...and that they get front row seats. "I mean, every one, it looks like the house is on fire from the inside. It's no wonder they put his stuff on those Glade candles at holiday time."

That got another laugh from the audience and some nods of agreement, including one from Jensen.

"He's got a point, Jared," Jensen said. "Is the guy a firebug or what?"

"He's a good artist," Jared said, and pointed to another audience member.

Jensen wasn't letting it go. It wasn't often he got under Jared's skin. "His stuff is like Norman Rockwell's..." Jared smiled, until Jensen finished, "...if Rockwell had a fire fetish."

The audience howled and Jared was turning red. 

"See what you did, Dean," Sam muttered, trying to think of a question.

"So, pretty boy," Dean couldn't resist and he and Jensen smirked at each other, "was it cool to work with Richard Moll? He was awesome in _Metalstorm_."

Sam buried his face in his hands. He **had** to be Jean Grey, not Nightcrawler. At that moment he would have been happy as Scott Summers, frying Dean to a crisp in his chair. And when he got Dean alone later, Sam was gonna go all Wolverine on his ass.

Jensen snorted. "He was making Gargantua suffer, like I'm forced to. He kept holding things out of Jared's reach and made him jump for everything like a monkey...." He broke into a fit of laughter, which set the audience off again.

"Ackles," Jared sneered, "you are one step away from having a size eleven stuffed up your...."

There was a scream and two women rushed the stage. They'd each managed to grab an actor and wrestle him to the ground before security could get there. 

"What the fuck....?" Dean ran over and grabbed one woman, pulling her off Jared. "Lady, leave the guy alone, would ya?"

Sam grabbed the other one. "Geez, they're only actors." For his trouble, Sam got a punch upside the head. "OWW!" He pulled back his fist, but Dean grabbed it. 

"Now, now, Dad always said to never hit women." Dean was punched in the stomach and nearly fell backwards. "Of course Dad wasn't always right," he growled, and pulled back his fist, but Sam grabbed it. 

"No hitting, Dean. You might bust her jaw or something."

"Yeah, okay." 

The brother's restrained the women until security arrived, and **they** were immediately grabbed.

"NO!" Jensen shouted. "Not them!" He pointed to the women. "Them!"

As security led the women out, one of the guards looked at the four men. 

"Uh," she asked, "are you guys twins?"

"No," Jensen replied, staring at Dean, while Jared did the same to Sam. "But apparently, we're look-a-likes."

"And **we** ," Sam pointed to himself and Dean, "are going to take our seats and keep quiet for the remainder of the panel." 

Dean opened his mouth, but quickly found himself tossed into his chair; it tipped over as he slammed into it and he landed on his ass. 

Sam casually walked over, smirking at his brother.

Dean wisely kept his mouth shut for the next two hours.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Once the panel was finished, Jared and Jensen waved Dean and Sam over, mutual introductions were made, and Jared invited them for some coffee. 

They took a seat in the restaurant, people staring at them. 

Jared finally got fed up. "Haven't you ever seen twins before?!" The people around them went back to their food. 

"Twins?" Sam asked. 

"Better then saying look-a-likes."

"Oh God," Dean snickered, "please don't say that. I feel like Hayley Mills in _The Parent Trap_."

"So, you guys are fans, huh?" Jared asked.

"I am," Sam smiled, "he's not."

Dean, never one to be subtle, didn't try to deny it. "I've never watched the show, it's not my style. But you two seem pretty cool, and at least one of you..." he grinned at Jensen, "...is extremely handsome, so maybe I'll start watching."

"See, Jay," Jensen laughed, "told ya somebody thought I was handsome."

"I think you look like a dork," Jared shot back. 

"What else have you guys done?" Dean asked, taking a better look at Jensen. "Wait a sec'...Ben and Alec on _Dark Angel_ , right?"

"Two seasons," Jensen said proudly.

"Man, Jessica Alba is so fucking hot," Dean added. "If I had five minutes alone with her...."

"Trust me when I say she'd kick your ass," Jensen snickered. "That woman's got a left hook that could floor Godzilla."

"I take it you tried?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jensen nodded quickly. 

"You did not," Jared rolled his eyes. "He's too nice to do things like that."

"I did too!" Jensen insisted. "I grabbed her by the...."

"I heard the story, Jen," Jared interrupted. "He grabbed her all right, grabbed her by the shirt and tore it by accident. She thought he was trying something else and that's when she belted him."

"Thanks," Jensen flushed pink. "All I want, is a tough rep, okay."

"He's really a marshmallow," Jared laughed. "I had to pull him out of a brawl last week."

"Jay," Jensen whined, "stop telling people that." 

"He was getting his ass whupped." Jared burst into another fit of laughter and Jensen got to his feet. 

"You know what, Padalecki, why don't you go fuck yourself!" Jensen fled the restaurant.

"Jen...Jen, wait...." Jared turned to the Winchester's. "He really is a nice guy, but he thinks, I don't know, that he has to live up to his various character's reputations. Every character he plays is a hard ass." 

Dean turned to Sam. "Reminds me of somebody I know. Thinks he has to be tough like his big brother."

"Older, Dean," Sam snickered, "but not bigger."

"Rub it in, Sasquatch."

"And, uh, I think he's more upset that I didn't tell the whole story."

"Which is....?" Sam prompted Jared.

"Four huge guys ragged on him about his role, Jensen popped one in the face and they all jumped him. Even Godzilla would have gotten his ass kicked." Jared sighed. "I better go after him before he does something stupid. The last time he got all pissy, he picked a fight and ended up with a bloody nose." He looked across the lobby. "Oh, good, he's getting on the elevator. I guess I'm heading up to our room."

"Uh, it's been nice talking to you," Sam smiled. "And thanks for the autographs."

"Cool. We'll be in our room, number 1408, if you want to join us for a late dinner."

"Food?" Dean's eyes lit up. " **Real food**?"

"Dean...." Sam almost warned.

"But, Sam, I don't want Denny's again."

"You'll eat what we can fit in the budget or starve."

"Guys," Jared grinned, "we're on an expense account. And you know what, why don't you go over to that CD place over there," he pointed across the lobby, "and pick out a few. It's the least I can do."

"I dunno," Sam was hesitant. 

"Look, just have whatever you want charged to our room, scribble one of our names and nobody will know the difference."

"Room 1408," Dean nodded. "See you in about an hour?"

"That's fine," Jared said and headed up to his room.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Man, you can just feel the love between them," Dean chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dean?"

"Don't you read the tabloids? The two of them came out a few months back."

"I thought Jared had a girlfriend...Wendy, Mandy, Candy...something like that."

"Maybe he did," Dean shrugged, "but not anymore." 

"I thought you didn't watch the show, Dean."

"I don't, Sam, but I read **all** the rags."

They headed for the store, and Dean snatched up four 'Who' CD's. "I'm out of here. See you in a few, Sam?"

"Yeah, okay, Dean." Sam continued to browse the CD's. He really didn't want to take advantage of Jared's generosity, so he decided on two. Of course, trying to pick only two was a bit difficult. By the time he was done, he noticed an hour had passed. He headed for the elevators, but was stopped by a woman. 

"Hi," she sighed, "I'm Linda and I am such a **big** fan."

"B-b-but I'm not...." Sam stammered.

"You are gorgeous." Linda threw herself into his arms, grabbed his ass, squeezing hard. "It's just as tight and firm as I imagined." She grabbed his hair and pulled his head down, stealing his breath. As she pulled back, she grinned. "You taste good too." Before he could move, she kissed him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sam nodded to her and got into the elevator. The doors were about to close when he was set upon by two more women. He noticed that they were the two women who had run rampant at the Q&A. Sam didn't panic though; he could handle himself against two women if necessary.

"We love you," they said in tandem.

"I'm Rhonda, and I'm president of your fan club."

"I'm Pam, and is your dick in proportion with your height?"

"WHAT?!" For a moment Sam thought they were insane or maybe.... "CHRISTO!"

"Let's find out." Pam grabbed Sam's crotch. "It is."

Rhonda shoved her out of the way. "Ooh, lemme feel!"

"Ladies, please!" Sam was trying to fend them off without hurting them, when the doors opened. "Thank God, maybe I can get some helllpppp!"

More women, pawing at his clothes, grabbing his hair, grabbing his...everything. Sam's shirt was torn, the button on his pants was popped, his legs were grabbed and he fell on his ass. 

"AWW C'MON! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Sam screamed. He nearly let loose with his power, but in such an enclosed space, he might genuinely hurt somebody.

They pulled off his shoes and his socks, and before he knew it, his shirt was completely gone. "Dad gave me that shirt!"

Pam and Rhonda were yanking off his pants and grabbed at his underwear, when the elevator doors opened again. 

A burst of adrenaline and Sam managed to grab his pants and his cell as he barreled out of the elevator, the doors closing behind him. "Oh Christ, I'd rather face a horde of demons than...."

"OH MY GOD! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" An elderly woman shrieked.

"NO! NO, I DIDN'T...THEY...."

The woman slammed her door. 

Sam looked down at himself. He was standing in the middle of a public hallway, in just his boxers...which were torn. "At least you're not wearing briefs," he muttered to himself. He managed to get his bearings and was about to hit the stairs to run up to his floor, when a door opened. He found himself face to face with the woman from the lobby.

"Oh, did you come to visit me?" Linda glanced between his legs. "Oh my, it IS in proportion with the rest of you." She stepped towards him.

Sam fled to the stairwell and quickly ran the four flights, banging on his own door. "Dean...oh please, Dean, be there...."

Dean opened the door, staring at his brother. "Sammy, did you go an orgy and not invite me? Or our new friends?"

"New...." Sam walked in and saw Jared and Jensen sitting there. He made a beeline for Jared, hands around his neck. "YOU! This is YOUR FAULT!"

"Sam, stop strangling the poor man," Dean admonished.

"His fault they tore off my clothes!" Sam was squeezing harder.

Jared was turning colors from lack of air. 

"Uh, Sam," Jensen added, "could you lighten up a little? I think the last shade of blue is what I want to paint the bedroom."

"I'd go for the blue he is now," Dean smirked. "Although that's more purple." He tore Sam's hands from Jared's neck and pulled him away. "No killing the nice friendly actors who are sharing our room."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, still fuming. 

"You tried to kill me," Jared choked out.

"No, if I had tried to kill you, you'd be DEAD!" Sam lunged for Jared and Dean grabbed him. "Lemme go, Dean!"

"Only if you promise not to hurt him."

"I'll do no such thing!" Sam snarled, trying to get loose. "And what do you mean, sharing our room?" 

"The fans found out what room they were in, there are no others available, so I offered them ours." Dean released his hold. "Now put some clothes on."

Sam rummaged through his stuff, getting dressed. "Your fans are insane."

"Jared's are," Jensen snickered. 

"How come you don't have bodyguards?" Dean asked.

"We tried that," Jared shrugged. "We had three huge guys each, but...."

"They were good against grown-up fans," Jensen added. "Until a convention in Jersey, with lots of little kids."

"These seven foot tall, three hundred pound tough guys...." Jared was giggling now. "They were overrun by a group of elementary school students."

Sam walked out to the terrace, but quickly came back in. "Where's my Brie, Dean?" he asked. "And my fancy crackers?"

"Oh," Jared said with a shy smile, "we didn't get a chance to order anything and I was hungry, so...."

Dean barely managed to get a hold of Sam as he lunged at Jared again. They fell on one of the beds, Dean astride him. "Behave, Sammy, you're makin' a spectacle of yourself." 

"He ate my Brie, Dean!"

"I'll order some more," Jared said happily. "In fact, pick whatever you want on the menu."

"I'll let you up, Sam," Dean shot him a warning glance, "but be nice or I tie you up and stuff you in the closet."

Sam nodded and snatched the menu. "Fine, I'll order whatever I want."

"Sammy," Dean couldn't help the smile, "I thought you said no taking advantage."

"That was before he ate my cheese." Sam picked up the phone, spoke with room service and slammed the receiver down. "They're out of Brie," he growled at Jared.

Jared swallowed hard. "I'll...there's a supermarket we passed on the way. I'm sure they have some. I'll go and...." 

"You don't have to do that." Dean looked over the menu. "There's fifty things here you can pick from, Sam." He rolled his eyes. "All this over a fucking hunk of cheese. If it were shrimp or a good Porterhouse, that I could understand, but **cheese**?"

"I can understand it," Jared's mood returned to happy and he was laughing. "We were at a convention last year, and **somebody** , who shall remain nameless," he gave a pointed look at Jensen, "decided he wanted Doritos at three in the morning. You should have heard the uproar when that somebody discovered there were none in the hotel."

"I was hungry!" Jensen said. 

"For Doritos? Jen, there were a hundred other snacks you could have had and...and you made the desk clerk cry."

"What did he do?" Dean wanted to know.

"He goes on a search for the Doritos, **after** we've been doing shots and chasers for an hour." Jared was clearly fighting another giggle. "He doesn't find any in the vending machines and chews out the poor lady working the night shift. And then..." he was now clearly laughing, "...he gets brought back by security, and they want to know if he takes medication."

"Once again, Jared," Jensen stood, "fuck you."

"Sit down, Jen," Jared said softly. "Have some of that fine wine."

"You're drinking my wine also?" Sam eyed the bottle.

"You didn't want it," Dean told him.

"I changed my mind, Dean." He narrowed his eyes at Jared. "Give it over."

"No, I won't," Jared said firmly. "Dean said you don't drink wine, and I do, so I'm keeping it."

"I'm tired." Jensen stretched out on one of the beds. "So much for my back not going out on me."

"It's okay, Jensen," Jared smiled softly. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"I was only kidding, Jay. I don't mind you on top of me."

"I don't mind the floor, honest."

Jensen seemed to remember about Dean and Sam. "You know what, I can sleep on the floor also, so you guys don't have to share. These beds are small enough and...."

"Don't worry about it," Dean said. "I'll sleep on top of Sammy."

"I thought you were brother's?" Jared asked, clearly confused and looking from one man to the other. 

"Uh...we are," Sam turned crimson. "Look, we'll both leave the room...and the convention. I'm sure you don't want to be associated with two brothers who are...."

"I don't have a problem with it." Jensen looked at Jared, who nodded in agreement. 

Dean whispered in Sam's ear. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded quickly. "We're going for a drive and we'll be back soon. You guys can...have the room, and we'll call before we come back up."

"I'm gonna take Sammy to get his fucking Brie."

"And I'm going to get revenge for what he did at the panel." Sam leered at Dean. "Lots of revenge." He picked up his hoodie and walked to the door. 

"Not on the car, Sammy," Dean warned. "I just had her waxed." 

Sam saw his brother was serious, and he knew better then to argue. "'kay. We'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will, little brother. We both know how resourceful you are." Dean followed Sam out the door.

"Alone at last," Jensen grinned, drawing Jared's mouth down to his. 

"Are you going to take advantage of me?"

"You betcha." Jensen dropped to his knees, taking Jared's pants with him.

The door opened, "I forgot...." Dean paused. "Never mind. It's irrelevant." He quickly left, joining Sam at the elevator.

"How come you didn't get your jacket?"

"I couldn't exactly walk in the room. Jared and Jensen were...Sam, they're just as quick as we are."

Sam nodded in understanding. "It doesn't matter. The Impala has a working heater."

"I don't think we'll need artificial heat, Sammy. Body heat is much more efficient."

"Let's not even wait for the elevator, Dean. The stairs are much quicker."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to be at a con and see a J2 panel like the one I wrote. Wouldn't you?


	4. Mix and Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam & Dean have sex...in an elevator

Dean and Sam walked out to the car, but five minutes later they were back in the lobby. 

"Nonono," Sam shook his head, "even Top Sirloin would not be worth that cold!"

"You couldn't wait for a convention in Miami?" Dean's teeth were still chattering. "Nooo. You have to pick Duluth in December."

"Hot tea, Dean." Sam ran for the restaurant.

"Coffee, Sam, and I'm buying."

They hadn't even gotten a chance to take a seat when they were set upon by fans. 

Dean was getting a kick out of it, but after his experience, Sam was wary and did his best to stay behind Dean. 

"Much as we'd like to chat with all of you," Dean said, "we're both kind of beat."

"Yeah," a girl smiled, "in the real world, you're only human."

"Can I hug you?" a little girl, maybe five, asked Dean.

The girl's mother turned crimson, but Dean took it in stride. Kneeling down, he smiled at her. "I think I'd like that," he grinned. "I need one and you're just the person to give it to me."

After the hug, she gave him a big smile. "Mommy says you're boyfriends." She nodded to Sam.

"Uh...yeah," Dean nodded to her. "We are."

"Are you married?"

"Uh, no." Dean was growing flustered. He'd never been asked that before.

"You should be. Mom and Lisa had a wedding last month and I was the...the maid of honor!" 

The mother just gave them a nervous laugh, picked up her daughter and left. 

Dean and Sam were just about to sit, when Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, ready to scream at whoever to leave them alone, but came face to face with a little old lady. 

"Hello, again, Jensen. I am sorry to bother you, but I have to head home a day early due to a family emergency. But I did want to give you these." She smiled. "They're a bit better than the last batch I gave you, in Los Angeles, and I do hope you and your young man enjoy them." 

Dean found himself with a pan of brownies, a kiss on the cheek, and his cheeks flaming by the time she'd walked off.

"Now she seems like the perfect fan," Sam grinned. 

"Yep," Dean smiled, "and except for the fact that she copped a feel, I'm fine."

Sam motioned him to a booth. "You can't eat the brownies."

"Why not? She's a harmless old lady."

"Harmless, huh? I guess you forgot the little old lady in that house in the woods? The one that killed that guy and nearly slaughtered his wife?"

"Sam, she obviously knows Jensen and Jared, she's made these for them before, and they're walking around and very much alive. Geez, and you tell me I'm paranoid?"

"I don't want you eating any until we talk to them...just in case."

"Yes, Mom." The server came over and Dean, just to piss Sam off, gave her his most lascivious smile. "What's good on the menu, darlin'?"

"Apple pie, handsome," she leered back, "and for you, it's on the house."

"Well, thank you, and could I get some coffee too?"

She nodded and turned to leave, but Sam piped up, "Uh, can **I** have a cup of tea?"

"Oh, sorry, sweetie, of course you can." The answer was for Sam, but her eyes never left Dean. 

Sam added, "And a piece of..." but she had walked away, "...pie," he murmured.

"Aww, cheer up, bro'. I'll share with you."

The waitress returned with their drinks and the pie for Dean, and Sam didn't even bother to ask for a piece. Instead, the moment Dean attempted to place his fork in the slice, the plate slid across the table to Sam, who began to eat it. "I'm cheered up now, Dean." 

"I hate you, Sam."

"I know." Sam ate the pie with relish, but slapped Dean's hand as he went for a brownie. "I told you no. We'll ask Jensen and Jared about her." The moment Sam finished, he asked the waitress for the check, and when she brought it, she leaned all the way over the table, showing her ample cleavage to Dean. 

"I don't live too far, and I get off in twenty minutes."

"We have a room, thank you very much," Sam answered her, almost snarling, watching her back off. 

"Sam," Dean fought a laugh, "you can't keep doing this jealousy thing. Women like me, so just get used to it." He palmed Sam's face. "There is only you, I swear. How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

"I know, but I sometimes wish...."

"Tell me what you wish."

"Dean, I sometimes wish you didn't look...you know. Like maybe if you had a zit or something I'd feel better."

Dean stood up, nodding to his brother. "I promise, Sam, if I can find a way to make myself look gross, I'll do it."

"Even with zits you'd still be hot."

"C'mon, let's go upstairs and maybe we can con the rich actors into a poker game or four."

Sam let loose with a laugh and dragged Dean to the elevator. 

They had passed a couple of floors when Dean hit the stop button, popped out the panel and pulled two wires. "There, we're stuck and there's no alarms going off."

"Okay, Dean, now what?" 

"Now I drop to my knees, like you told me to earlier." Dean lay the pan of brownies on the floor.

"It's a public place, Dean."

"And?" Dean palmed Sam's crotch, pressing hard. "I want you, Sam. I want your hands in my hair, pushing my mouth over your sweet cock. I want it shoved down my throat until I gag." 

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Dean parroted back. "Can't you take charge, Sammy? Can't you take what you want?"

"Take?" It was a foreign word to Sam when used sexually. "I couldn't...."

"Of course you can, baby. Force me to my knees, make me suck you deep."

Sam was eyeing his brother strangely. "I can't do that to you. I could never force you into anything."

"It's...Sam, haven't you ever played sex games?"

"You mean like spin-the-bottle?"

"No, Sam, **adult** sex games. Like...never mind. I'll just get on my knees and suck you dry." Dean blew in Sam's ear, his hands undoing the buttons on Sam's pants. He dropped to his knees, Sam's pants coming down with him, staring at Sam's swollen dick. "I love blowing you." Dean didn't feel like wasting any time, he couldn't. Too long and somebody would notice the elevator wasn't moving. 

"I know, Dean, so get to it."

Dean glanced up, and decided he didn't care who was waiting for the elevator. Palming Sam's dick, he teased the tip, tongue dipping into the slit. Sam moved forward, Dean shifted back. "Don't rush me, Sammy." He peppered the length with kisses, fondling Sam's balls. "Maybe I should fuck you?" 

"In an elevator?" Sam's voice cracked. 

"We've done it everywhere else, baby." Dean sucked on two fingers. "Why not here?" Those fingers slid to Sam's ass, teasing. Dean heard the soft moan. "Doesn't seem like you're very opposed to the idea." The fingers entered slow, Dean's mouth descending Sam's length. 

"GUHHH!"

"Was that some new language, Sammy?" Dean grinned. "Your way of telling me to do some more?" Tongue and teeth working together, Dean slid his mouth down again, fingers working their way deeper. 

"DEAN!"

"I'm gonna take that as a 'Yeah, Dean, fuck me'." Dean pulled back and stood, his own pants coming down. 

"Lube? Please?" Sam winced. "I want to be able to sit tomorrow."

"I'm always prepared for you, my little slut," Dean managed to pant out, showing Sam the small tube. With shaky hands, he flipped the cap, slicking his cock. Turning Sam, Dean kicked his legs apart, hard cock resting against Sam's ass. "I think you're ready for me." He bit down on Sam's shoulder at the same moment he shoved in hard, holding himself still. "Fuck, always so tight!" Dean soothed the bite with his tongue, pulled out a little and thrust in again. "So hot for me, aren't you, Sammy-baby?"

Sam's palms were flat against the wall, but as he tried to get some friction, tried to rub his dick against the wall, Dean pulled his body flush up so he couldn't get any...and Dean wasn't touching him. "Are you a sadist? Touch me!"

"No." Dean smirked and shoved in hard. "I want you to come without my hand." Sam brought his own hand down, but Dean grabbed it and smacked it into the wall. "Not yours either."

"Please touch me...."

Dean was teetering on the edge, and he so wanted to see Sam come without being touched. "C'mon, baby...you don't need my hand. My cock in your ass is enough." 

"I...oh God...D-Dean...."

"That's it...come for me...show me how good I am...."

And Sam did, all over the elevator wall.

Watching Sam sent Dean over, gripping Sam's hips as he came hard. "Ahh, Sammy...." Sam nearly fell backwards, but Dean held onto him, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure."

Dean turned him, a soft kiss to Sam's lips. "So fucking hot, watching you come from me inside you."

Sam slid his arms over Dean's shoulders. "That **was** hot. Damn, Dean, I never came like that." He giggled a bit. "We made a mess."

"I'm prepared for that also." Dean reached down into his pants, pulling out a pack of wet-wipes. He cleaned them both and pulled both their pants up. "I love you, Sam."

"I know," Sam smirked. "I'm irresistible."

"Quit stealing my lines." Dean laughed out loud.

"We going back to the room now?"

"Yeah." Dean turned to the panel, reattached the wires, pushed the button for their floor...and nothing happened.

"Dean?"

"Just a sec', Sammy." Dean fiddled some more, and this time Sam hit the button...and still nothing.

"Are we...oh God Dean, we're stuck!" Sam began to push buttons at random. "We're gonna die. Did you know there's only enough air in an elevator...." He grabbed Dean by the shirt, shoving him against the wall none too gently. "I'm going to kill you, slowly **and** painfully."

Dean nearly giggled himself. "You faced down the closet monster at nine, took out a succubus at twelve, shot a werewolf at sixteen and being stuck in...."

Sam let go of Dean, eyes moving everywhere. "I never thought about it, being stuck in a tiny enclosed space, running out of air. Oh God, Dean, demons I can face, but...death by suffocation, I didn't think I'd go that way."

"O-kay, Sammy," Dean was fighting back a full-blown laugh, "how did you think you'd go?"

"I...I always hoped that we'd make it to the ripe old age of maybe fifty, we'd rob a bank or three, retire to Miami, I'd play bingo and shuffleboard and force you into it...." 

"I don't play bingo and I was thinking at least sixty," Dean said with a perfectly straight face. "And I finally cleared my name and I am **not** going back on the most wanted list so forget about robbing any banks."

Sam grabbed him by the shirt again. "You wouldn't play bingo with me? Or help me rob a few banks? I thought you loved me!" Sam turned and faced the wall, head buried in his arms, his body shaking. "We're gonna die and you won't even retire with me!"

"Sammy," Dean rolled his eyes, but did put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "we'll change our names to Bonnie and Clyde if ya want and...and...even though I hate Miami I'd retire there with you."

"What about shuffleboard?"

"Sure, Sam, shuffleboard's cool. I'll even...shit, I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I'll even buy a..." Dean swallowed hard, thinking 'the Gods, if there are any, truly hate me,' "...a retirement condo with you. Whatever makes you happy."

"Dean," Sam's voice was breaking, "you really can't restart the elevator? You, who can fix **anything**?"

"No, I'm sorry. I've only had to break them in the past, not repair them. We'll get out of here, Sam, so please stop crying."

"I'm not crying, Dean." Sam turned back and although he had tears streaming down his face, he was laughing hysterically. "This is too good." He stepped over to the panel, worked on it for all of three seconds, pushed the button and they were moving. "You are never going to live this down, _Mister Fix-It_. When I tell this story at the Roadhouse...."

"Sam...." Dean was actually growling at him.

"You thought," Sam was laughing again, "that I was afraid to be stuck in an elevator."

"Ha-ha." This was followed by a sneer. "Very funny. I should have known when you mentioned retiring to Miami and playing bingo."

Sam stopped laughing. "That I meant."

"Yeah," Dean got off the elevator, "not gonna fall for it again."

"But I did!" Sam moved in front of Dean. "I'd like to get...old...with you and, and maybe get a condo and do the bingo thing."

Dean stopped, staring at Sam. "Oh, and I guess now I'm supposed to get all girly and say I would too, right? So you can laugh at me again? No thanks."

"I **did** mean it. If you don't want Miami, we can retire to Lawrence."

Dean's mouth opened and shut; his brain was trying to take this all in. "You really do mean it." 

"Think about it, Dean." Sam grinned. "My power moves the bingo balls so we win the best prizes, and you can hustle at shuffleboard to get your spending money."

"You mean **our** spending money, don't ya?"

"Don't need it, Dean. I already have an IRA...." Sam shut his mouth quickly.

"You have an IRA?! Since when?!"

"I opened it when I got my first job at Stanford and I add to it as often as I can."

"And when you file your tax return, what do you list as an occupation, Sam? 'Cause even I know you have to file one."

"Uh...uh...."

"TALK!" 

"Exterminator."

Dean seemed to ponder that. "Not bad, Sammy, not bad at all. How much have you saved?"

"Not much; it's inconsequential, believe me." There was no way Sam was going to tell his brother he'd managed to siphon away one-hundred and seventy-two thousand dollars so far, one hundred and fifty of which had come from a life insurance policy John had. Sam was the only beneficiary, as Dean had been, at the time, listed as deceased. Dean would insist they spend it all, and if they did somehow manage to reach middle age...fifty **would** be kind of nice...he'd like to stop hunting and settle down, enjoy life, not worry about money and yeah, play bingo. If anyone deserved that, it was the two of them. 

Besides, John had requested Sam hide it, in a letter he'd gotten with the check, care of Missouri. It would forever be the lone secret between a father and his younger son.

But for now, he slid his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him close. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy." Then they were kissing again, and backing to their door. Without breaking the kiss, or dropping the brownies in his other hand, Dean slid the key card through and they entered the room, still in a liplock. 

They should have called ahead, because then poor Jared wouldn't have screamed in surprise and fallen off the bed, and Jensen wouldn't have been seen naked and tied to the headboard. 

Dean put the pan of brownies on the table and smirked at the two. "You should be happy we're not the press."

Jared's head popped up. "Hi. Uh, weren't you supposed to call first?"

"Jay," Jensen sighed, "do you think you can cover me?"

"OH!" He pulled the blanket **all** the way over Jensen.

"Not my head!"

"Sorry." Jared pulled it back.

"And ya think you could untie me?"

"Do I have to?" Jared asked with an innocent air. 

"YES!"

"You don't have to on our account," Dean snickered. "In fact, you can just go back to what it is you were doing. I like to watch."

"I don't!" Sam stated flatly.

"You're so vanilla, Sammy," Dean teased and took off his shirt. 

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"Gettin' ready for bed." Dean kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his pants. 

Sam rifled his suitcase and dug out two sets of sweatpants, tossing a pair to Dean. "Put these on," and went into the bathroom to get changed. 

"Jared," Jensen was staring at him, "maybe you could get dressed also?" He grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on while still under the blanket.

"Why?" Jared asked him. "I like being naked."

"And you do it so well," Dean looked him over. "Very well." Dean sighed and then yelped. "OWW! Sam, what'd you hit me for?"

"No flirting."

"So, you guys up for a game or two of poker?" Dean asked, taking his cards out. 

"Hell yeah!" Jensen nodded with a grin.

"No," Jared shook his head at Jensen in warning, then turned to Dean. "Before you sit down with him, be forewarned that he's been banned from half the casinos in Vegas, and can't get any poker games from Vancouver to Los Angeles."

"Why?" Sam asked, a bit curious.

"Because Jensen comes from a family of gamblers. Nobody wants to play cards with him, shoot pool against him...hell, he can't even get into any dice games."

"I...." Jensen flushed pink, "I think I've hustled the entire state of California and then some."

"A man after my own heart." Dean nodded to him in respect. 

"You too?" Jensen asked.

"There are bookies who won't take bets from him," Sam added. "And it's time for bed, Dean. If you're good I'll let you sleep on me tonight."

Jared looked at Jensen with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. 

"Not a chance, Gargantua," Jensen flat out told him. 

"We should make 'em sleep together," Dean suggested with a smirk. "Show them both what it's like to have no room to breathe."

"That's a thought," Jensen agreed.

"NO!" Sam and Jared both stared at their partners with widened eyes.

"We're just kidding," Jensen told Jared. "Geez, stop being so insecure. You'd think after all these months you'd know I'd never cheat on ya."

"Sammy," Dean drawled, "there's only you baby. We were just teasin'." He lay down and pulled Sam atop him. "You can sleep on me tonight."

Sam lay to the side, curled up against Dean. "Love you."

"I know." Dean leaned in for a kiss. 

Jensen and Jared got back into bed, Jensen sprawled across Jared's tall body. "Just you, Jay, nobody else."

"Okay," Jared agreed with a smile. "'Night."

Jensen kissed his softly. "G'night, babe. Sweet dreams."

It didn't take long for the sounds of four men snoring to fill the quiet room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. A Touch of Insanity and A Bit of Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jared eat brownies; Cameos by McG & Kim Manners; Jared has a secret life...sort of

Dean awoke early, slipping carefully out from Sam's iron-grip. He couldn't help the loving smile that spread on his face - Sam had become so protective of him since he'd gotten Dean out of that deal. It was pure genius on Sam's part and he would never be able to pay his brother back. Not that Sam would ever expect, or want, anything, but still. 

"Dean?" Sam asked through sleepy eyes.

"Shh." Dean placed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "Go back to sleep, baby. I'm only getting coffee."

"'kay." Sam turned over lazily, pulling the covers to his chin. 

Dean fiddled with the coffee pot, cursed at it and finally got it to brew. He so hated the hotel kind. They came with pre-measured coffee packets and he always had to use two to get that level of caffeine he required to get going in the morning. He watched it brew, thinking about the past five months, about his life, being virtually reborn, given a second chance...both he and John. He glanced at his brother again, thinking about the brain that existed in Sam's head. Damn, it was a scary...and thankfully very bright...place. 

_Three days before Dean's time was up, they were reminiscing about their childhood, and Dean recalled the night Mary died, how the then four year old pledged his life and his soul to his brother, to always protect Sam...._

_"Wait a second, Dean. You pledged your soul to me? Do you remember exactly what you said?"_

_"Yeah, I could **never** forget. It was after the fire, when we were outside. Dad was freaked and you were crying. I didn't know what to do. But all I did know, in my four year old mind, was that I had to take care of you. Father Duncan, he was a priest, he said we'd survived for a reason."_

_"Dean," Sam was growing frustrated, " **what** did you say?"_

_"Oh, the next morning, the priest was giving a sermon about souls, about how powerful they were. I was holding you and you were squirming. I told you if you stopped crying you could have my soul. You stopped crying and...that's all she wrote."_

_"Uh, Dean, are you **sure** that's what you said?"_

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"Nothing," Sam smiled and let it go...and so did Dean._

_Three days later the Hell Hounds came...along with the demon sent to fetch Dean._

_"Nope, uh-uh, not gonna happen," Sam said calmly, arms crossed over his chest.._

_"Sam, don't," Dean warned._

_"Don't worry, bro'. I'm not going anywhere. The contract was fulfilled. You got your year." Sam faced the demon. "Isn't that correct? His year is up, the bargain satisfied?" The demon nodded and Sam began to giggle._

_"Uh, Sammy," Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "don't go having a breakdown on me."_

_"No, Dean. You told me...you told me you gave me your soul."_

_"And....?"_

_"DEAN! You gave me your soul when you were four!" Sam faced the demon. "Sorry, but he can't sell something that doesn't belong to him."_

_"THEN YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" The demon screamed at Sam._

_"Nope, sorry about that also. You have no grounds to take my soul. You're shit out of luck."_

_"We shall get you, Sam Winchester," the demon snarled._

_"Yeah, yeah, you'll get me," Sam snickered, "and my little dog too. Now begone. Oh, and I'm glad **I** am not the one to go back and tell your boss you don't have Dean. Sucks to be you."_

_The demon disappeared, leaving a laughing Sam and an open-mouthed Dean._

_"I...I'm not going to Hell, Sam?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Way cool! Gimme back the pink slip for the Impala."_

_"No."_

_"Sam, I thought I was dying, but now I'm not, and I want my car back!"_

_Sam still refused and Dean finally gave up._

_In reality, Dean hadn't cared. Since the day Dean had picked Sam up from Stanford, the car had been **theirs**. The next day, when they'd walked outside the motel, they found John leaning against the car. _

_He explained that one minute he was kissing Mary, then she was telling him he needed to be there for their sons, and the next minute he was hitting the Earth...literally._

_Not only was John back, but Dean's police record had been eradicated._

_Sam had muttered about 'divine intervention', but the always-Agnostic Dean threatened to punch him, so Sam let it go._

As the coffee finished brewing, Dean laughed to himself, about how he no longer owned the Impala...but he did have Sam. 

_Two weeks ago they'd been in New York, and he'd gone out, with Sam covertly following him. Sam had tracked him to a gay bar, and when he confronted Dean about it, Dean explained that he didn't know what kind of bar it was, that he only wanted a drink. The explanation would have worked too, if the bartender hadn't mentioned to Dean that he'd gotten his apartment redecorated since the last time Dean had been there, and asked if Dean still played with handcuffs. **Then** the loudmouth **had** to ask if Dean ever hooked up with that "guy named Sam" he was always talking about._

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, and gave one more smile to Sam. "And now here we are," he whispered, quietly taking his cup, and the brownies outside. "There's nothing wrong with 'em." He picked one up and examined it. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen, Dean?" He ate one, savoring the chocolaty taste. "Mmm, delicious. Okay, you've been shot," he ate a second, "stabbed, hung, bitten," he ate number three, "thrust into an alternate universe and been stalked by Cassie through nine states." He went inside, grabbed the USA Today from outside the room, and took the coffee pot out with him. Pouring another cup, he read the sports page while eating brownie number four. "You outsmarted an FBI agent, got your name cleared, have your soul back **and** Dad. And maybe you'll even find out why Dad keeps asking Sam for money...like Sam ever has any." Number five was swallowed with cup of coffee number three. "And you got to bang a movie star. Who the fuck cares what's in the brownies?" He relaxed a bit more, reading the comics and laughing out loud at _Peanuts_. 

"DEAN!' Sam appeared in the doorway with sleepy eyes and a scowl on his face.

Dean quickly wolfed down brownie number six. 

Sam frowned. "We agreed no eating the brownies."

"Brownies?" Jensen asked, focusing on the balcony.

"Ooh, did the brownie lady come back?" Jared stretched and got out of bed, stumbling to the balcony. "You did get these from a little old lady, right?" He took a brownie and ate it in one bite.

"Yeah," Sam answered warily.

"Jared, didn't we discuss Mrs. Sorensen's brownies?" Jensen joined them, shaking his head in scorn.

"Uh-huh," Jared grinned and ate a second.

Jensen picked up the brownies and placed the plastic wrap back over them. "Do I need to remind you about the giggle fit in front of our fans in Dallas? Or your insistence in Los Angeles that you were the second coming?"

"Nope." Jared grabbed the pan out of his hands, cradling it closely to his chest.

"THEN STOP EATING THEM!" Jensen reached to snatch them back, but Jared held the pan out of his reach.

"I TOLD YOU, DEAN!" Sam screamed. "We gotta call poison control."

"They're not poisonous," Jensen sighed.

"But?" Sam waited for the other shoe to drop...which it did.

Jensen smirked. "But she puts enough drugs in 'em to get the entire US Marine Corps stoned."

"She does?" Dean looked happy. "Hash?"

"I think it's something stronger," Jensen told him. "Because they hit you awful fast."

"Oh God," Sam blinked at him. "Dean, how many did you eat?"

"Not too many," Dean shrugged. "Six?"

"Wow," Jensen seemed impressed. "Jared ate three the last time and I thought he'd never come down. It was a good thing we were in L.A.; nobody gave him a second glance when he started blessing people on the street."

"I feel fine," Dean said with a grin. He walked inside and got dressed. "I'm taking a walk."

Sam followed him in. "Wait for me, Dean. I'm going to brush my teeth and I'll join you." He went into the bathroom, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I don't need my younger brother to babysit me," he muttered and left the room. 

"Where'd he go?" Sam looked wildly around the small room; he hadn't been in the bathroom more then three minutes tops.

"Out," Jensen told him. 

"Christ, just what we need." Sam frantically gathered his clothing.

"What **we** need?" Jensen asked, turning to say something to Jared.

Jared was eating another brownie.

"JARED!"

"They're good. Have one." Jared offered him the pan, smirking.

"No." Jensen took the pan. "How many?"

"Four," Jared shrugged. 

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, come on! We have to find him!" Sam was dressed and glaring at the other two. 

"Why?"

"Dean is wandering this hotel with, from what you've told me, is probably a good buzz by now. A happy and stoned Dean can be..." Sam swallowed hard, "...freaky."

"So what?" Jensen asked indifferently. 

"If somebody thinks he's you," Sam explained, hoping to get his point across, "and he does something...weird...." He let Jensen draw his own conclusions.

"Getting dressed!" Jensen pulled some clothes out, and when he turned to hand Jared his, he saw Jared eating another brownie. "Christ!" Jensen took a half eaten brownie from Jared's hand and threw it back in the pan. "Sam, flush these would you?"

"No problem."

Five minutes later they were out of the room, and Jared was already in the midst of a giggle fit. 

"I really can't deal with this," Jensen groaned. 

"Race ya!" Jared hit the stairs three at a time.

"He's like a six year old on crack." Jensen ran after him, Sam following. 

"Just peachy," Sam muttered, "and Dean is worse when he's stoned." He looked to see Jensen opening the door to the seventh floor. "WHERE YA GOING?!"

"Chasing the fourth stooge," Jensen growled, trying to keep up with Jared's long stride.

Sam followed into the hallway, seeing Jensen going to another stairwell, hearing him shout, "JARED! COME BACK HERE!"

This was followed by Jared's distant scream of, "IF YOU CATCH ME, YOU CAN KISS ME!"

Jensen turned to Sam, eyes fiery, grinding his teeth. "I'm gonna kill him. He should know better."

"Why?" Sam asked, as he followed. "Isn't he a grown man?"

"Yeah, he is. But I...I promised his...his Mom, I'd take care of him." Jensen shrugged. "I love him, ya know?"

"I know the feeling, Jensen," Sam sighed, "believe me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Jensen and Sam were chasing the flaky Jared, Dean had taken the elevator to the lobby, looking for more food. He was immediately approached by a man waving some papers in front of him. 

"Jensen, my friend, I wanted to talk to you about my new script." The man thrust a booklet of typed pages into his hands and guided him towards the hotel restaurant with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Dean grinned. "Okie-dokie." He could be Jensen, oh yes he could. And this could be fun.

They were seated at a table and Dean ordered bacon and eggs. The man was talking to him, and Dean was paying little attention, until he heard the word _zombie_. His fork stopped halfway to his mouth. "So, they go into this town, and there's a...zombie, you say?"

"Yeah. And she's a vengeance zombie and...."

"Vengeance zombie?" Dean giggled. "Sorry, Charlie...."

"It's McG."

"Whatever." Dean gulped more coffee. "Vengeance zombie, that is **so** Buffy. Isn't that what that chick Anya was? Or Anyanka, or whatever the fuck her name was?"

"Well, sort of, but...."

"Do _Bloody Mary_ ," Dean suggested. "She makes your eyes bleed, and it's gross...or cool, as long as **your** eyes aren't doing the bleeding."

McG blinked at him. "Jen, are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh." Dean stared at him with wide and innocent eyes. "Are you?" 

"O-kay, maybe...ya know, Kim is here."

"Kim? Who is she?"

"No, Jensen," McG was eyeing him strangely, "Kim Manners is a he." 

"A boy named Kim." Dean seemed to ponder this. "His parents must have hated him." He was giggling again. 

"He is so going to kick your ass."

"Really?" Dean reached into his jacket, pulling out his Glock and waving it about. "He can try, but I'll shoot him in the leg. Not the head, because I might actually hurt him and," he finished his bacon, "Sammy will get mad and not fuck me for a week!" He put the gun away.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Kim asked, standing behind McG.

"I hope not." Being that Dean's mouth had been full, both thought he said _Sandy_. "Oh my God, you're sleeping with...." McG's eyes widened. "What are you doing, sharing?"

"Yeah," Dean winked, "we always share."

"I have to call Eric."

"Eric?"

"Yeah, you know," McG nodded, "God?"

"You know God?" Dean seemed to be in awe. "Oh wow. I'm not much of a believer, but Jim used to say...."

"Who's Jim?"

"Pastor Jim. We used to stay with him in his church."

"In a church?! Sweet Jesus, Mary, Mother of God." Kim stared wildly at him. "You never...the two of you were never in a confessional, were you? Because if word got out...."

"Oh yeah," Dean grinned seductively. "We look good dressed as priests and it's kinky too."

"Priests?! You and Jared?"

"No, me and Sam."

"Who's Sam?" both Kim and McG asked.

"My bro...." 

"What about Jared?"

"Jared?" Dean laughed. "There's only Sam. I'd never cheat on him. I love him."

"Okay," McG jumped to his feet. "Kim, you call Lainie in publicity. Tell her to be prepared for this."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "We'll both call her."

"What about God?" Dean asked. 

"NO!" the other two snapped at him and took off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen and Sam finally exited on the ground floor, seeing Jared hiding behind a pillar barely large enough to conceal him, staring across the lobby fearfully.

"Jared looks kinda...." Sam followed Jared's line of sight. "Who is that?" 

"That," Jensen sighed, "is Sandy." 

They saw her, but she didn't see them, and they headed over to Jared's 'hiding' place.

"That's your ex." It was a statement from Sam, not a question.

Jared turned upon hearing them. "Yeah."

"You said you were through months ago!" Jensen was almost accusing. 

"We are!" Jared defended.

"Then why is she here?"

"I don't know." Jared was chewing nervously on his lower lip. 

Sam saw Dean in the restaurant, and noticed the two men fleeing his table. "Uh, I'll be right back. I found Dean and I think he may have been...misbehaving."

"I'll go," Jared said quickly. "I don't wanna see her!" He sprinted to Dean.

Sandy spotted them and walked over. "Hello, Jensen," she practically sneered, then turned to Sam, a smile crossing her face. "Jared, you're looking...really good."

Sam smirked at Jensen, then smiled at Sandy. "Of course I am. Notice anything...different?"

Sandy gave him a once over. "No, not at all."

"So, Sandy," Sam lowered his voice, licking his upper lip, "how about we talk for a while?"

"What?" Jensen was confused.

"I'd like that," she replied, curling her lip at Jensen.

"I have a few things to do, and I'll meet you for some dinner later. Would that be all right?"

"Is Jensen going to be joining us?" Sandy eyed Jensen up and down disapprovingly and didn't look too happy about the prospect of sharing dinner with him.

"No, just the two of us." Sam palmed her face, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 

"See you later, Jared."

Jensen was fuming and grabbed Sam by the shirt as soon as she was out of earshot. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Relax," Sam reassured him. "She couldn't tell I wasn't Jared."

"And this means what exactly?"

"I think little Sandy needs to...." Sam smirked. "How about we do a bit of a _Parent Trap_ on her?"

"I don't understand. And you need to explain this to Jared...and Dean."

"Oh, I will," Sam nodded, glancing toward the restaurant, watching Dean and Jared coming out, arms slung around each other's shoulders. 

"Hey, Sammy." Dean grinned. "I was just telling Jared here that they should do a _Woman in White_ episode."

"A what?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, it's so cool," Jared said with a grin. "Dean and Sam are the genuine article. They're ghost hunters and they've seen REAL demons."

"Of course they have, Jay." Jensen clearly humored him. 

"They have!" Jared insisted and turned to Dean, looking like a sad puppy. "Haven't you, Dean?"

"Sure have," Dean drawled and pulled out his Glock. "And I got me a gun full of rock salt in case one of those paranormal fuckers checks in."

"Dean!" Sam snatched the gun and tucked it into the back of **his** pants.

"But, Sammy, what if...what if...." Dean was looking around the lobby suspiciously. "What if there's a p-o-l-t-e-r-g-e-i-s-t- lurking about?"

Jared had turned his eyes towards the ceiling and was mouthing the letters to himself to figure out what Dean had just spelled. 

Jensen waited for Sam to make a half-assed remark, but Sam didn't. 

Oh no, what Sam replied was, "Dean, this is a Hilton, and there are no p-o-l...there are no ghosts in Hiltons."

"Poltergeists!" Jared exclaimed, happy that he was able to decipher the _code_. 

Dean leaned in and whispered, "Yeah, but there's a Motel Six two blocks away. What if it gets lost and wanders in **here**?" He twirled his finger around the lobby.

"I have my gun in my room," Jared volunteered happily. 

"You have a **what**?!" Jensen stared at his lover. 

"Yep," Jared nodded. "Gramps gave it to me in case of werewolves." He grinned at Dean and Sam. "Gave me silver bullets too."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Silver bullets?"

"Don't pay any attention to him," Jensen sighed. "His Grandfather also claims to have seen Bigfoot."

"Uh-uh. It wasn't Bigfoot, Jensen. You never pay attention to my Grampie's stories."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Okay then, enlighten me."

"It was a Wendigo and he killed it in Vermont."

"Let's just all go upstairs," Sam smiled, "and we can all get sobered up."

"Are you stoned too, Sammy?" Dean asked, another happy grin on his face. 

Sam and Jensen were leading Dean and Jared toward the elevator, when they were stopped by the manager. 

"Mister Ackles, Mister Padalecki...and...brothers?"

"Why not?" Jared giggled.

"Yes, well, one of our suites, which has private elevator access, has just been vacated. We here at the Hilton want your stay to be pleasant, and we'd like for you to have it for the remainder of the convention."

"A suite?" Dean's eyes were bugging out. 

"Here are the key cards." The manager handed them to Jensen. "Once again, enjoy your stay."

"We got us a suite, Sammy." Dean was grinning like a loon. "HEY!" he shouted to the manager, "DOES IT HAVE A HOT TUB?!"

"YES, MISTER ACKLES!"

"Oh yeah," Dean practically cackled. "Sam, you and Jenny go and get our stuff. Me and wonder boy here," he grinned at Jared, "we're going to the suite."

"No, Dean," Sam smiled sweetly, "we'll all go together."

"Okay-fine," Dean sing-songed back.

The four entered the elevator and when it opened on the ninth floor, Dean shoved Sam and Jensen out, the door closing before they could get back in. Turning to Jared, his grin returned. "A hot tub. I ain't never been laid in one of those. Have you?" Dean didn't wait for an answer. "Of course ya have. You're a Hollywood actor."

Jared was silent all the way to the Penthouse and when they exited, it was right into the room; there was no hallway. "Oh my fucking God!" His eyes were wide as saucers. "This place is...oh my fucking God!"

"I wanna move in," Dean nodded furiously, looked around, and pointed. "Hot tub thataway!"

"I'm afraid," Jared muttered. 

"Paranoid much?" Dean began to chant some Latin, and was surprised when Jared went into the kitchen area and came back with a container of salt. 

"Grampie said salt the windows so the nasty things don't come in. I forgot last night."

"Me too," Dean replied, suddenly paranoid himself. "Can you draw a Devil's Trap?"

"Oh yeah!" After he finished salting the windows, Jared rifled the kitchen, finding a few markers. "You do above the balcony, I'll do by the elevator. You see a stool or something?"

"You can't reach?" Dean cracked.

"I'm only six four, and this ceiling's at least eight feet tall." Jared saw one and pulled it over. 

It was at that moment that Jensen and Sam came in, their belongings hastily packed. 

"What are you doing?!" Jensen snatched the marker from Jared's hand. "Redecorating?"

"Safety first," Jared pursed his lips and grabbed it back, getting on the stool and reaching up. "Devil's Trap."

"DEAN!" Sam felt like a parent as he yanked Dean off a chair, before he got a chance to mark up the ceiling. "What are you teaching him?"

"Nothin', Sammy." Dean looked the total innocent. "He knows all about Devil's Traps."

Sam's head whipped around to face Jared, who just shrugged.

"My Mom was a hunter, before she retired to raise me. Do **you** know what a hunter is?"

"Yeah," Jensen answered. "It's a weirdo who shoots Bambi and Thumper."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Jared snapped.

"Okay, Jay," Jensen put his palm up as a sign of peace. "I apologize, but only 'cause I know your Mom wouldn't kill an animal." He turned to Sam and Dean. "She volunteers at the local ASPCA and has a house full of unwanted pets." He turned back to Jared. "What did she hunt?"

"She used to kill demons and do exorcisms and...and...and all kinds of hunter stuff!"

"I'm impressed," Dean was grinning again. "Sammy, go put our stuff in **that** bedroom, and they can have the other."

Jared was rifling his things, finally locating his bathing suit. "I'm gonna get the hot tub started." He casually stripped as he walked to the larger room across the vast living area, leaving a trail of clothing along the way. 

"He doesn't have much in the way of...." Sam waved his arms about.

"No," Jensen shook his head, "he doesn't." 

Dean was stripped down to his boxers already and had just started to take them off when Sam stopped him. 

"Dean, you need to wear shorts or a bathing suit."

"Sammy, how many times do I gotta tell ya...I **don't** do shorts and I don't **own** a bathing suit."

"I have one," Jensen piped up and tossed it to Dean. "I hope you like Batman."

"Hey!" Dean was giggling. "I **am** Batman!" His boxers were yanked off and he pulled the trunks on, but made a quick pitstop in the kitchen.

"Batman?" Sam asked. 

"Gift from Jared," Jensen told him. "He got Wolverine for himself."

"You have two more?"

"Yeah." Jensen handed him a pair of plain black ones. "I don't want to make you wear neon green and embarrass yourself."

Sam took them, and his and Dean's things, towards the bedroom. "I live with Dean. I'm used to it."

"Likewise," Jensen laughed as he did the same with his and Jared's things.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. A Little Relaxation, No Inhibitions Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys hang out together, Sam and Dean have sex, and Jared misunderstands a conversation

The hot tub had been filled, and Jared was laying in the tub, looking relaxed. 

Dean came in, wearing the bathing trunks and put a tray of fruit and cheese next to the tub. "You want some food?" 

Jared opened his eyes and nodded, taking a few pieces of cheese and popping them into his mouth. 

"Mind if I join you?" Dean asked, wearing a soft smile. "I mean, unless you don't want to...that's okay." 

"It's fine with me." Jared had a goofy grin on his face. 

Dean slid into the steaming water at the opposite end of the tub. He wanted to keep enough space so that he didn't freak Jared out and he didn't want Sam pissed at him again over flirting. But the more he stared at Jared, the more he saw the resemblance to Sam. That, coupled with the intense high, made him want to plant a kiss right on Jared's lips. 

"I know," Jared said aloud, startling Dean from his thoughts.

"You know what?" Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm looking at you, thinking how much you look like Jen and...." He shook his head to clear it. "No, Jared, thinking about other men bad; thinking about Jensen, good." Jared went into a giggle fit.

"What are you laughing about?" Jensen asked as he and Sam joined them.

"None of your business!" Jared shot back, but with more giggles. 

"Coke?" Dean stared at the small plastic bottles on ice. "You brought **Coke**?"

"Jensen and I decided that the two of you had enough."

Dean and Jared both pouted, looked at their respective lovers, and were blissfully ignored.

Sam and Jensen smiled at each other, and joined them in the tub.

Jensen sat to Jared's side, and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Nothing like a hot tub to make everything better." He palmed Jared's thigh tightly and drew him closer to his side.

"Oh yeah," Sam murmured, taking a seat beside his brother and flexing his back into a jet of water. He grabbed a bottle of Coke and drank, then passed it to Dean, who reluctantly drank as well. Dean reached for Sam, but Sam shook his head. "I told you, not in front of people."

Dean wasn't about to take no for an answer. He slid his hands into the water, rolled the swim trunks down his legs and threw them onto the floor. He then grabbed Sam, positioning him in his lap, and firmly fastened an arm around his waist to keep him in place.

Sam attempted to move, but Dean simply held tighter, so Sam's back was firmly planted against his chest. "Dean...."

"Sammy," Dean whispered in his ear, tonguing the lobe, "love you so much." He blew hot breath, bending his head to nuzzle Sam's neck, licking seductively, taking in the taste of Sam. "Please, baby...so damn horny...."

"Dean, stop...oh God...please...." 

"Sam...Sammy...." Dean's hands slid to the waistband of Sam's trunks, pressing him down and undulating his hips, his hard cock rubbing Sam's ass. 

Sam got control of himself and took Dean's hands in his. He **really** needed to stop this. He so didn't want to make love with Dean in front of anyone, but if he kept this up.... He turned to give his brother a chaste kiss, hoping that would pacify him. "Based on the amount of food you brought in, I'm going to assume you have munchies."

"And you'd be right." Dean snickered and wound his legs over Sam's, holding him in place. 

"Then eat some more," Sam suggested. "Maybe more food will bring you down."

"Okay, Sammy." Dean picked up a piece of apple, but instead of eating it, he brought it to Sam's mouth, rubbing it teasingly along his bottom lip, then feeding it to him. "Is it good?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded and reached for another piece.

Dean beat him to it, feeding him another one, followed by a piece of cheese. After each bite Dean traced Sam's lips with his sweet fingertips and trailed his hand possessively over Sam's neck before reaching for more food. His hips were moving again, his mouth kissing a path from Sam's ear to his neck and back again. "Relax, Sammy, I'm gonna take good care of you." One hand slid down again, palming Sam's slowly-swelling dick. " **Really** good care...." 

"Dean...."

"Hush, baby...." Dean's hands were back at Sam's waist. "Let me do this, Sam...please."

Sam acquiesced and allowed Dean to remove his trunks, resting his ass against Dean's cock, eating another profferred piece of fruit, strawberry this time. He nibbled on Dean's fingers as he took it, hearing the softest of moans. That sound from Dean made him hard in record time. 

Jensen and Jared ate, while Dean continued to feed Sam. 

Jared was mesmerized by the other two, and the way they touched each other. It was erotic watching Dean take a peach slice, bite into it, then feed the rest to Sam, while Sam sucked the juice from Dean's fingers. 

Jensen watched Jared's expressions, feeling his heart beat a bit faster at the wondrous look his lover was wearing. He and Jared had never done anything like that. Yes, they had been lovers for five months, and yeah, he allowed Jared to tie him up, but this....

"Oh...oh yeah Dean...just like that...." 

Jensen looked over to see Dean's fingertips caressing Sam's chest, playing with his nipples, while he sucked Sam's neck, leaving a very visible tattoo. 

Sam began to writhe in Dean's lap, having **totally** given up on stopping this.

Dean moved his hands down to Sam's waist and lifted him a bit. Shifting his hands to Sam's ass, Dean spread his cheeks and slowly sat Sam onto his stiff cock. Sam said nothing, his face showing slight pain, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip to stave off the scream of being impaled on his brother's huge shaft. This was pain of the sweetest kind. 

Jensen heard a gasp, and turned to see Jared staring, mouth agape. 

Jared was watching Dean and Sam make love. 

Jensen watched Jared, then he too watched Dean and Sam. He suddenly had a vision that it was himself and Jared, and they were making love in the tub. His hand moved inside his bathing suit and he rubbed his own erection.

Dean lifted Sam faster upon his cock, while Sam leaned back, Dean driving deeper inside.

Sam moved one hand to his own dick, encasing it within his fist, jerking himself off hard, matching Dean's rhythm. His other hand moved around Dean's neck to get leverage, and he stole a kiss as Dean pounded into him. 

Dean grabbed Sam around the waist with one arm, continuing to lift him up and down, while his other hand moved around Sam's, covering Sam's fist with his own, stroking faster. Dean felt the tightening in his own balls, and he lifted Sam one last time, slamming him down hard, coming with a softly moaned, "Sammy-baby," on his lips.

"GOD YES!" Sam's head fell back upon Dean's shoulder and he shot his load over both their fists. He began to writhe upon Dean's now softening cock, wanting to be filled again. Dean just held him, kissing his neck, whispering words only Sam could hear. 

Jensen gritted his teeth, his eyes focused on Jared, and he pulled his hand from his cock. 

Jared was still staring at Dean and Sam, his breaths were coming a little quicker, face flushed. 

Jensen brushed the hair from his eyes. "You okay, Jay?" Jared slowly nodded and Jensen turned his attentions to Dean and Sam. "You and Sam put on quite a show." 

Dean began to giggle, but his voice was slightly slurred. "How nice; we impressed Jensen." 

Sam saw he was coming down from his high. "How about..." he moved from Dean and stood, getting out of the tub. "...you and I dry off and head to the bedroom."

"Okay, Sam." Dean got out of the tub and allowed Sam to dry him. "I love you."

"I know, Dean." Sam gave him a quick kiss. "To bed?"

Dean just nodded and slid his arm around Sam's waist, the two going to their room. 

Jensen sighed, got out of the tub himself and reached for a towel. "You seem kind of mellow now."

"Maybe it's the hot tub," Jared shrugged. 

Jensen put his hand out, helping Jared out of the tub, handing him a towel, the two drying off.

They had made it as far as the living room when Jared paused and turned Jensen to face him. "Jensen?"

"What?"

"Do you...." Jared was frowning a bit.

"Do I what?" 

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Jensen rolled his eyes. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" He went into the bedroom, closing the door as soon as Jared entered. 

Jared sat on the bed, staring at the floor. "It's not a stupid question. You don't love me," he pouted.

"Of course I do, Jay." 

"You never say it!" Jared spat out.

"I do, too!" Jensen insisted.

"No, you don't." Jared raised his eyes and swallowed hard. "You say you love it when I give you head and you love fucking me." Jared caught his breath. "You love blowing me and touching me. Hell, Jen, you even say you love it when I laugh. But you never say that you love **me**." 

"Never?"

"No." Jared shook his head vehemently. "I'm starting to wonder...."

Jensen took Jared's hands in his and smiled. "You don't have to wonder, Jared." He placed a kiss to each palm. "If I've never said it, I'm sorry. I do love you. I love blowing you and touching you," he grinned, "and I love **you** when you give me head and let me fuck...let me make love with you."

"I just want to hear it sometimes, ya know?" Jared lay his cheek in Jensen's palm. "I need to hear it."

Jensen pushed him back, urging him to scoot up the bed. As soon as Jared was lying flat, Jensen lay next to him, propping his chin in his hand. "I will make it a point to tell you I love you at least twice a day." He brushed his fingers along Jared's cheek. "Maybe even more." 

"That makes me happy." Jared grinned and nodded firmly. "I'm tired, Jen."

"It's only eleven, Jared, and you've had one hell of a morning. Sleep for a few hours and I'll get you up in plenty of time for the four o'clock panel." Jensen opened his mouth to continue, but Jared was already asleep. "Thank God," he murmured to himself, getting up and gathering his clothing. He wasn't tired and went to remove the food by the hot tub. He returned to the room, and found Sam cleaning up. "I would have helped you."

"Dean was dropping off and I told him I needed to clean up the mess. He told me that's why they have maids. And he's asleep."

"Jared too," Jensen smiled. "It really must have been the hot tub." He helped Sam finish the cleaning. "I don't mind maid's cleaning up the usual stuff, but this, this is my responsibility." He picked up a piece of cheese. "What is **this**?"

Sam popped it into his mouth. "Gouda." He ate another piece. "The stuff's from Amsterdam." He pointed to a few. "Edam from Denmark, Manchego from Spain and...." he studied one, than ate it. "Oscypek. That one's from Poland."

"A cheese connosieur?"

"Brunost from Norway, and no." Sam smiled a little, but it was a bit sad. "My, uh...her name was Jessica, and she worked in a fancy cheese place. After two years I learned all of 'em, even the most obscure kinds." He laughed, but it seemed forced; it had been a long time since he'd thought about her, let alone mentioned her name. "She turned me on to Brie."

"Maybe she could teach me...."

"She's dead," Sam spat out. "And I haven't...fuck, I haven't thought about her in forever or gone to...visit her in almost four years." He felt his eyes tearing up. "Look, let's just clean up. We can watch some TV for a while." He was quick, carrying the tray into the kitchen. He slammed it on the counter and wiped his face. 

"Sam, I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory for you." 

"It's not a bad one, Jensen. But her death, it was partially my fault. Dean says it wasn't but...please don't ask, I couldn't explain." Sam slowly composed himself. "I miss her sometimes. Not as a lover, but as a friend." His smile was genuine this time. "We were friends first, and she was a good one. We grew into lovers about three months after we met."

"I know that feeling and her name was Alice." Jensen returned the smile. "And instead of moping here, why don't we watch Divorce Court?"

"I love that show." Sam laughed. "It's a favorite."

"It'll give me tips on what to do when I get rid of Jared." Jensen smirked and the two sat down to watch.

What Jensen didn't know, was that Jared hadn't fallen asleep and heard what he said...and didn't see the smirk on his face. And in Jared's current state of mind, he was already a tad paranoid. Jensen's words pushed him all the way. Lower lip trembling, convinced that he was going to be dumped, he decided to leave. Getting dressed, he peered out into the living room, seeing Jensen and Sam's backs to him. Silently moving to the elevator, he stepped in, hit the lobby button, and let his tears come.

Jensen turned at the sound of the elevator, but the door was already closed. He shrugged it off, thinking it was his imagination, and he and Sam continued to watch TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. The Good, The Bad and The (Slightly) Dense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy tricks Jared into signing a contract; Sam does a fan panel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Sandy extra nasty. On a side note, I have met this lovely lady and can assure you she is nothing like I am writing her, but it is fanfic.

By the time Jared reached the lobby, his eyes were red and puffy. Jensen's words continued to echo in his head. 

_"It'll give me tips on what to do when I get rid of Jared."_

"No wonder he never said _I love you_ ," Jared murmured to himself. He still had quite a buzz and wasn't thinking straight, but of course he didn't know that. He needed to get out of there, and headed toward the concierge, wanting a taxi to take him to the airport, away from Jensen. Not watching where he was going, he walked right into Sandy, knocking her over. 

"JARED!" She looked a bit angry, but her demeanor softened immediately. "Hello again, Jared."

"Hi, Sandy," he barely whispered, ducking his head as he helped her up.

Sandy stepped in front of him. "Jared, is something the matter?"

"N-n-no," he stammered, fighting back a fresh wave of tears. 

Now one thing Sandra McCoy had learned in her years with Jared, was that he was emotional and she had also learned to play on that, use it to her advantage. "You can talk to me." Plus there was the fact that he looked totally stoned.

"Jensen's going to dump me," he blurted. "I heard him saying it."

"Oh, Jared, sweetie, I am sooo sorry," she said, biting back a smirk. This was too perfect. 

"I-I'm leaving." Jared's breath hitched. "I'm going back to San Antonio, gonna go into the family business."

"Hardware store?"

"Hun...hun...I sucked at that too! I couldn't even shoot the Hell Hound because it reminded me of my doggie."

"O-kay." Sandy slid her arm around his waist. "Maybe before you go, you should clean up a bit and...clear your head," she said aloud, thinking, 'Hell Hound, huh? I always knew he was weird.'

"I'll go to the men's room." Jared turned to walk away, but Sandy steered him to the elevator. 

"Jared, you wouldn't want any of your fans to see you like this, would you? Why don't you come up to my room?" She gave him her sweetest smile. "You'll get cleaned up, and then you can leave."

"You don't mind?" he sniffled. "Even though we broke up?"

"I'm still your friend, honey."

"Thanks." As they entered the elevator, he said, "Jensen was wrong about you."

"Oh? And what did Jensen say?"

"He said...you were a...a self-centered bitch who only cared about your career and what I could do for you."

"Obviously he was wrong," she said, forcing a smile. 

They got to Sandy's room and Jared went straight for the bathroom. 

While he was in there, Sandy made a quick phone call to Adam Jarvis, one of Hollywood's hottest new directors. 

"Hey, babe, it's me. Is that deal still open for the AVP3 feature?"

 _"Sandy, I really want you on board, but your name just doesn't draw crowds_ ," Adam told her. " _But the studio's offer still stands. You get the female lead if...._ "

"If I deliver Jared," she smirked. "Adam, what if you have a signed contract from him, committing to the picture? Would that get me the lead?"

 _"Not a problem, Sandy, but we already offered it to him. His fanbase are just the type to see the movie. He said no, he's had enough of horror with **Demons Inc** and that remake he did of **The Pit and The Pendulum**._ "

"Fax me a copy of the contract you offered him," she said, "and I will have it back to you before the end of the day."

" _You do that_ ," Adam laughed, " _and I'll add on three percent of the distribution rights_."

Just as she hung up, Jared came out of the bathroom...and tripped over the chair. "Maybe I should go now."

"Nonsense," Sandy smiled. "I have to go downstairs, but I'll be back shortly." She gave him a quick kiss. "Don't go anywhere."

Jared glanced at the bed. "I could use some sleep."

"That's a good idea," she agreed, leading him to the bed. "You stay right here." 

He heard the door close, and started to get up, but the room got all fuzzy. "Maybe five brownies were too much." His head hit the pillow again, and he was just dozing off when he heard Sandy return. Jared felt himself being turned over, but pushed her away. "Lemme alone, gotta sleep," he muttered.

"You can sleep all you want, my precious," Sandy crooned. "I just need you to do one thing for me."

Jared turned and faced her, giggling a bit. "What?"

"Just sign this for me." She held out the paper. 

"Whasit?" He tried to focus on it, but the words were all wavy. He was ready to crash.

And Sandy knew it. "It's...nothing, just a lil piece of paper to make things all better."

"Can I sleep after I sign it?"

"Oh yeah, baby, I promise."

"'kay," Jared took the pen but couldn't seem to get it on the line.

"Let me help you." Sandy held his hand and placed it on the bottom line, watching him scrawl his name. "Thank you, baby."

"Baby." Jared chewed on his lower lip. "Jensen used to call me that."

"How about we get your clothes off?" Sandy pulled him upright, the tee coming over his head, smirking as he fell back. "And now your shoes...." Oh yeah, the wheels were spinning in her head. Reaching up to undo his pants, she noticed he'd passed out. "And now the pants and boxers." Once he was stripped, she took off her own clothes. "A couple of photos, and when you wake up, I'm going to tell you about the great time we had." She reached for her phone, took four pictures of them naked, then got dressed again. "And lastly, this contract needs to be faxed to MGM." She went downstairs and was advised the fax line was down and they couldn't send it yet. "Fine, just call my room after it gets done." Going back up, she smirked at the still passed-out Jared, sat down and began to go through her emails.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jensen and Sam were on their third court show when the phone rang. 

Jensen answered, listened for a few minutes and hung up. "Q&A's been moved to two. I'm going to get Jay up, throw him into a cold shower to sober him."

Dean came out of his room, a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I'm feeling better, Sam, and Jensen, you have **got** to put me in touch with the old lady. I want that recipe."

"Drugs are bad, Dean," Sam _tsked_.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mom," Dean snorted.

Jensen came out of his own room. "He's gone."

"Jared?" Dean asked.

"Why?" Sam asked. "And how did he get out of here?"

"I don't know, but he's not in the room." Jensen seemed on the verge of a panic-attack. "If he gets hurt...."

"I told you, he's a big boy," Sam reassured him. "He probably wandered out for some more food."

"He **was** kind of paranoid," Dean said. "Maybe he thought something happened."

"I don't know, but he seemed like the type that could take care of himself," Sam added. 

"You don't know Jared," Jensen told them. "Yeah, he's like a rabid dog sometimes, especially if it involves me. But when he ate those brownies in LA, he was like a happy drunk...at first. After the, shall we say, initial high wore off, he became morose and depressed. He whined like a lost puppy about everything and cried for absolutely no reason." Jensen looked lost himself. "He could be taken advantage of and wouldn't have a clue."

"That's why we don't let Sammy drink," Dean chuckled.

"Really, Dean?" Sam nodded and smirked. "I wasn't the one belting out _Delta Dawn_ at some Karaoke bar in Kentucky."

"That was fucking moonshine, Sam; had to have been at least three hundred proof." 

"Excuses, excuses." Sam turned back to Jensen. "You have to do your Q&A."

"SCREW THAT!" Jensen shouted. "Jared's more important than...."

"Jensen," Sam said quietly, "Dean can search for Jared, and I...I can be Jared for a little while. I've seen all the episodes and I know them all by heart. I mean, you can answer the questions and I can sort of...back you up."

"Thanks, Sam, but...."

"I know Jared is important," Sam reiterated, "but so are your fans. I'm sure he didn't go far."

"Sam's got a point," Dean said. "Let us help you out, it's the least we can do."

"Okay," Jensen agreed, "but if you don't find him within fifteen minutes...."

"I'm a half-decent tracker, and he's a loopy actor," Dean snickered. "How hard could he be to find?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sandy waited at the front desk, and put in a call to Adam. As she was placed on hold, she put the phone on speaker, waiting for Adam to pick up. 

_"Well?"_ he asked. _"Did you succeed?"_

"Adam, my sweet, the contract is signed and will be delivered to you once this stupid hotel gets their friggin' fax repaired."

_"Jared signed the contract? He'll do the movie?"_

"Jared doesn't even know what he did. He was so out of it, he just did what I told him."

_"It doesn't matter to me, darlin', as long as the signature is legible. If it even **remotely** resembles Jared Padalecki's, the deal is done. And I think I can get you four percent."_

"Once _Demons Inc._ goes on hiatus," she continued, "Jared is fully committed to a shoot in South America. I'm waiting to find out about the fax, and then I'll go check on loverboy. He signed the contract and passed out." 

_"Passed out? Shit, woman, what did you do? Ackles is going to kill you. I've heard that when Padalecki's not around to keep him on a leash, and somebody makes any remarks about him, Ackles has been known to get...physical."_

"But I have pictures, Adam." Sandy was laughing now. "He's not going to know he **didn't** do anything. Like the saying goes, it's the thought that counts." She hung up and spoke with the desk clerk, frustrated that the damn fax was still out of order. Fuming, she stalked to the elevator and went up to her room. 

Dean stared after her, having heard the whole conversation. He went straight to the question and answer session and motioned Jensen over.

"Excuse me," Jensen grinned at the audience, "I, uh...my...phone call, family, I hope you all...."

"Family comes first!" Somebody shouted.

Jensen nodded in thanks and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"You said you've seen all the episodes like fifty times," Jensen shrugged. "Improvise."

"Improvise...okay," Sam muttered to himself, "I can do that."

And Sam did, for about ten minutes, fielding questions about the episodes, thankful he **did** know them all by heart. And then he took one more question....

"That episode, with that cute little creature, the goblin, we never did get to see what it did to those couples because of the commercial break. Did it drool on them or what?"

"Goblins?" Sam eyed her strangely. "They may look cuddly, but man, when you get 'em angry...."

"What happens?!" Another fan shouted out.

"Tell us about goblins!"

It was then that Sam Winchester went into _hunter mode_. He didn't even think about who he was talking to; he was on autopilot, in a sense. So he just went into his usual spiel about the supernatural. "Goblins, when they get angry, do not remain cute and cuddly. They grow to an average height of seven feet tall, and their teeth extend, and appear to resemble that of a Saber-Toothed Tiger." He was smug as he continued. "Their main food group is human flesh, but they have been known to eat the innards, with a particular favoritism for the human heart."

"Wayyy cool!" "Radical!" "Awesome, dude!" "How come we didn't get to see that?!"

"Censors," Sam added quickly. "Next question?"

"Do silver bullets kill vampires?" The question came from a small boy, maybe six or seven.

"Hey stupid! That's for werewolves!" an older boy shouted at him. 

"Quit picking on me, Donny! Mom said to behave!"

Now one thing Sam didn't like were smartass kids, especially those that picked on their younger siblings. God knows he'd lived through that having an older brother. Getting up from his seat, he walked to the older boy, looming over him, his six foot four inch frame dwarfing the kid. "Just so you know, silver is purity. It can kill anything supernatural. Werewolves, Wendigos, shapeshifters, and," he snarled at the boy, "vampires." 

The boy chewed on his lip and sat down quickly.

Smirking to himself, Sam knelt beside the younger one and smiled. "Vampires can also be killed by stakes in the heart, sunlight, too much garlic and," he eyed the boy's shirt, "an overdose of Spongebob."

"Do vampires kill little boys?"

Sam thought for a moment before he answered; sweet revenge on Dean...sort of. "Not younger brothers. But they do have a taste for older ones," he eyed the older brother, then looked back at the younger, "especially those that are mean to their little brothers." He winked at the boy, getting a grin...and getting more then a few chuckles from the audience. He stood up and eyed the audience as he backed toward the podium. "Any more questions?"

There were a few more, all innocuous and Sam handled the crowd with ease. And then there was one more question. 

"Is it true _Bloody Mary_ makes your eyes bleed?"

Taking a breath, he nodded. "If you have any guilt within you, she'll find it, use it against you. You stare into the mirror, seeing tears of blood dripping down your face. At first, it's just the reflection, because you bring your fingers to your cheeks and feel nothing. But after a few minutes, the tears are running down your face. Even if you look away from the mirror, the blood remains, and eventually your brain pretty much explodes, your eyes literally popping out of your head."

Jensen returned, having heard Sam's rant, staring at him as if Sam were insane. He quickly added, "Now, Jared, don't spoil one of our future episodes for the crowd." Leaning in he whispered, "What is wrong with you? Why are you telling them...."

"What? You told me to improvise, so I did."

Jensen didn't know how to answer, so he just looked out in the audience. "Any other questions?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared began to rouse, feeling the sheets on his bare flesh. He reached for Jensen, but found empty space. Cracking his eyes open, he looked around, finally focusing on a figure sitting at the table. "Sandy?"

"Oh, Jared," she sighed, head propped up in her palm, grinning at him, "you were great."

"I was?" Jared blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

"You're still the best lover I ever had."

"Huh?" He sat up, **very** confused. "I don't understand."

"You made love to me."

"I what?" Jared choked.

"Three times." Sandy lied with a perfectly straight face. "And agreeing to do AVP3...."

"I...I did?" That was weird. He didn't think the brownies were good enough to make him forget anything. 

Outside Sandy was smiling sweetly. "The movie, baby. It's gonna be so cool. You and me in beautiful Brazil for at least four months." Inside she was fuming. 'And I'll see to it that you're stranded in the middle of nowhere, in the goddamn jungle, with no passport and no money, when we're done. Teach you to dump me for that fucking Jensen Ackles.'

Jared sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, gathering his clothing. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I have to think." He got his underwear and pants on and pulled his shirt over his head. "I, uh...I'm sorry." He put his socks and right shoe on, and she was there, sitting beside him, fingers sliding up his inner leg. 

"You don't have to go now, do you?" Sandy blew in his ear and Jared jumped up. 

"I **really** have to go." He picked up his left shoe and put it on as he hopped to the door. He opened the door but turned back to look at her. "Three times?"

"We would have gone for four, but I didn't have any strength left."

"Oh God!" Jared slammed the door as he left. 

Sandy smiled to herself and picked up her phone, dialing Jensen's number, which she got from Jared's phone, and sent him the photos she'd taken. "Go and talk to him, Jared, and let's see how much he loves you then."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The three men were heading to the desk to get Sandy's room number when Jensen's cell went off. 

Taking a look, he saw it was from a number he didn't recognize, and there were pictures. Shrugging to himself, he opened the files, eyes bugging out of his head. "What the...Jared and Sandy?"

Dean looked at the photos. "He's passed out," he said. "I told you what she said on the phone."

"How can you be so sure?" Jensen stared at the photos a second time. "He looks fine to me."

Sam took the phone and studied the photos. "He doesn't look fine to me. C'mon, he's got the same face in all four pictures."

"And....?" Jensen prompted. 

"These weren't taken one right after the other, you can see that, and yet in all of them, Jared's eyes aren't even open." Sam showed them all to Jensen again. "And look at his face, there's no change in his expression. He looks...brain-dead."

"Jared always looks like that after sex," Jensen stated. 

"That kid loves you," Dean said, "and he wouldn't cheat on you. I can tell. I can read people and...."

"You can't read people, Dean," Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Remember the night Bela shot me? Oh, and how about the cursed hand? The lottery tickets?"

Dean turned. "Shut up, Sam, I'm trying to make a point here."

"I don't think you need to, Dean. Jensen is just worried about him." Sam smirked. "I **can** read people."

"Let's just get her room number so I can maybe find him," Jensen said.

"No need to." Dean pointed across the lobby. 

Jared took one look at Jensen and turned, ready to get back in the elevator, but the door had closed. 

Jensen reached for him, but Jared shook his head and shirked away. "You don't have to put on a show for anybody, Jensen. I know how you feel about me and I'll go back to Vancouver, pack up my things and get an apartment."

"Why do you want an apartment?"

"We can't live together anymore," Jared told him. "But we can stay friends, for the show's sake."

Jensen opened his mouth and shut it, not knowing how to answer that. 

"I would appreciate it though," Jared continued, "if you could take care of the dogs, because a lot of apartments don't allow pets."

Jensen finally found his voice. "You're breaking up with me? Why? Jay, whatever it is I did, I'll fix it, I will."

"I'm not breaking up with you; you're breaking up with me."

"O-kay," Jensen slowly nodded. "And why am I breaking up with you?"

"You said you were! I heard you tell Sam!" Jared nodded vehemently. "You were watching TV and I heard you. You were looking for tips on what to do when you got rid of me."

"What?!" Jensen fought back a laugh. "Jared, we were watching _Divorce Court_." 

"Great show," Sam added, "totally scripted."

"It is?" Dean's face fell. "It's not real?"

"No, Dean," Sam shook his head, "it's not real."

"You're not leaving me?" Jared asked, a small smile on his face. 

"Leaving you?" Jensen palmed Jared's face. "Jay, if I was going to leave you, I'd tell you to your face." His other hand slid around Jared's waist and he pulled him closer. "I love you, remember?"

Jared pushed him back, growing red in the face. "I...Jensen, I...I slept with Sandy."

Jensen grinned, drawing him close again. "Tell him, Dean."

Dean recounted the conversation he'd heard. 

"But she has pictures," Jared said. "She showed them to me."

"You were out cold." Jensen kissed him softly. "I saw the pictures; she sent them to my phone."

"J-Jensen, I signed a contract to do a movie," Jared said. "I don't remember signing it, but she showed me. I have to go Brazil!"

"No you don't." Jensen told him. "You signed it under duress. The only reason you have for going to Brazil is to get coffee."

"I hate to break it you," Sam said, "but the contract is legally binding unless you can **prove** it."

Jared's face dropped, but Jensen grinned. "I have no plans for hiatus, and Brazil sounds great."

"Really? You'd come with me, Jen?"

"Of course I will, Jay. Our first official vacation together."

"We can take a side trip to Peru," Jared finally smiled.

"Why Peru?" Jensen asked.

"My Uncle Mike's there now, hunting a Chupacabra, and he says the Andes are beautiful."

"What's a Chupacabra?" 

"They're sort of the size of a Wendigo," Jared explained matter-of-factly, "look like...they look weird...and they're nasty as anything."

"Jared," Jensen smiled, "maybe we could just go to Disneyland. It's...safer."

"All right," Jared agreed. "As long as I don't have to go onto that _It's A Small World_ ride. That scares me."

Jensen did a double-take. "Monsters don't scare you, but a Disney ride does?"

"Uh-huh."

" **I** think it's time to have some fun with Sandy." Sam perked up a bit.

"Well **I** don't want to see her ever again," Jared stated quite adamantly. "If anything, I'd like to take her to the nearest crossroads and...."

"NO!" Dean and Sam both shouted. 

"Stay **away** from crossroads," Dean warned him. "Trust me."

"Okay," Jared squeaked.

"Besides, my idea is better," Sam laughed. "I'll tell you when we get upstairs."

As they got into the elevator, Dean turned to Sam, looking crestfallen. "What about _People's Court_?" Dean asked. " _Judge Judy_?"

"Do you like the shows, Dean?" Sam asked. He received a nod. "Then it doesn't matter, does it."

"JARED!" echoing female voices screamed.

Jared smiled at the women running towards him; Sam pulled him into the elevator and pressed the _door close_ button. 

The door didn't close fast enough, so Sam directed his power their way, a little more then he'd intended, and the two women were knocked halfway across the lobby.

"SAM!" Dean shouted at him. "What the fuck was that all about?!"

"There was no way those two insane women were getting on the elevator," Sam said calmly. "They ripped the shirt Dad got me last Christmas."

"How did you....?" Jensen's mouth was open, and he was staring at Sam.

The moment the door opened to the suite, Jared ran into his room and came out with a gun. He aimed at Sam with narrowed eyes.

"Jared, what are you doing?" Jensen asked. 

"Just in case," Jared replied, glaring at Sam and clearly stating, "Christo." 

"I really think you need a vacation," Jensen told him. "Now please give me the gun before you shoot yourself in the foot or something."

"Okay," Jared nodded and lowered his weapon. "Eyes still hazel, so you're cool."

"What did you expect to happen?" Jensen was looking at the three as if they were **all** insane.

"I think he expected my eyes to turn black," Sam laughed. "And just to let you know, I'm a latent telekinetic."

"Telekinesis?" Jensen put his palm up. "Why do I feel like I just walked into the middle of a movie?"

"How come you don't hunt?" Dean asked Jared. 

"Are we back to real demons again?" Jensen asked, wondering if he should call the nearest mental institution...for himself. 

Jared ignored him and answered. "I never got the hang of Latin, I don't like shooting **anything** if it can be avoided," he looked pointedly at Jensen, "even though I'm a crack shot," back to Dean, "and I get woozy at the sight of blood." He gave Dean a small smile. "I was always good at art though, so Gramps used to let me draw the sigils and Devil's Traps."

"That's kind of important," Sam said.

"Mom said that, too. But, uh, I'm glad I decided on a different career."

"Sam," Dean started, "what exactly is your idea of how to handle Sandy?"

"And does it involve rope, a gag and sharp objects?" Jensen asked with an evil grin. 

"I kinda like that idea." Dean grinned himself. "And I have all three."

"Stow your sadistic, sociopathic tendencies, Dean," Sam warned him. "For now."

"Can we sacrifice her to Dagon?" Jared piped up with a grin.

"Who's Dagon?" The still semi-ignorant Jensen asked.

"Chief baker of Hell," Dean explained. "He'll bake her into a pie...and then serve her up."

"No sacrifices," Sam reiterated to Jared. "Hear me out first."

"And if I don't like your idea?" Jared asked.

"Then...." Sam thought for a moment. "Then we can discuss sacrifices with sharp objects."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Forty minutes later, a freshly-showered and fully-aware Jared entered the restaurant in faded denims and a grey shirt. He sat in front of Sandy, smiling at her. "You're looking **really** good."

"It was just a fling with Jensen, wasn't it?" she said with a knowing smile. "I knew it."

Jared didn't answer, he just inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to slug her. Sam's plan had been simple, and they **had** to pull it off. If they succeeded, Sandy would never bother him again.

The waiter came over and they placed their orders. 

They had generic conversation for about five minutes before their appetizers came, along with a martini for Sandy.

Jared ate a shrimp, then stood. "I need to use the little boy's room." 

Sandy had finished half of her martini when Jared came back...in a beige button-down and khaki's. She wondered how he came back through the front door, but shrugged it off, figuring she was imagining things. 

"Let's eat," he grinned. 

"What happened to the jeans?"

"Huh?" He eyed her strangely and she shook her head.

"Never mind, Jared. The stuffed mushrooms are really good."

The maitre'd came over. "Mister Padalecki, you have a call on the house phone from someone named Sam. You can take it in the lobby, white courtesy phone."

"Ah, thank you. I've been expecting it." He stood. "Sorry, Sandy, I have to take this."

"Why the house phone?"

"Lost my cell." Jared smiled and shrugged. "Be back in a minute." 

Sandy had taken one bite of a mushroom, when a voice behind her said, "That looks good."

Turning, her mouth dropped open. Behind her was Jared, except he was back in his jeans. 

"Didn't you just...khaki's...phone call...."

"Hmm?" Jared sat down. "Did you need to make a call? Here, use my cell."

"No," she laughed nervously. "You...I...another martini please!" she screeched at the waiter.

"Mister Padalecki," the chef came out, "my son would just love an autograph, if it's no trouble."

"Nah, not a problem." Jared stood. "Back in a sec'," he told Sandy.

She nodded to him, swallowed her current martini in one swallow, her eyes following him into the kitchen.

"I miss anything?"

Sandy turned back to see Jared sitting down...wearing grey corduroys. 

"H-h-how...jeans...khaki's...."

"Something the matter, Sandy?" Jared asked with the most innocent of smiles. 

"No." The waiter brought her next martini and she drained that one quickly as well. 

The chef came out again. "Another autograph, Mister Pad...I mean, Jared," he shrugged, "this one is for my daughter."

"Can't disappoint my fans."

Sandy saw him go into the kitchen in grey, coming out no more than two seconds later in the khaki's. Another martini and she saw Jared walk past the table, in the corduroy's, heading into the lobby. At the same time he was sitting across from her. She stared after him, mouth dropping open in silence. 

But that wasn't all. 

Jensen came by to say hello and to tell Jared something, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and excused himself to go to the men's room. 

Sandy bit into a shrimp and promptly spit it out - Jensen was in front of the restaurant, in a pair of bathing trunks, towel slung over his shoulder. He gave her a wave and a grin and continued on to the indoor pool.

Then Jensen was at the table, sitting down in jacket and jeans, grinning at her. "I'd go swimming, but I forgot a bathing suit."

"Jared...I have to...wait here." She went into the ladie's room and when she came back to the table, she saw two Jared's, both wearing the same smile...and the same clothes.

"Hi, Sandy," stereo voices said.

"Okay, I know you don't have a twin, so what is going on here?"

"You can't even tell them apart," Jensen said from behind her. He was wearing his jeans now, shaking his head in disgust. 

"Explain," she insisted.

"You don't need, or deserve, an explanation," Dean said, standing beside Jensen. "If you knew him at all, you'd know who was who."

"I know Jared," she nodded firmly and studied the two men sitting across from her. "That's him."

Dean couldn't help the laugh. "Sorry, sweetheart, you're wrong." He walked over to the man she had pointed to. "His name is Sam, not Jared. I **can** tell them apart."

"And so can I," Jensen added. "You need to stay away from him. He doesn't love you, and if anything, you're freaking him out by showing up all over the place."

"Jen...." Jared started.

"No, Jared. I just had a chat with Kim. Tennessee? She was done with her movie two days before she showed up to see you." Jensen paused. "Buffalo, when you did that personal appearance? It seems she was in touch with Eric and knew right where you would be. The same goes for Dallas and Seattle."

"You're stalking me?" Jared clearly could not understand it. 

"Jared, we were together a long time. It wasn't just a fling. And...and I miss you." Sandy smiled at him. "I've changed. I guess I grew up. There's no more putting myself first, or my career. I'm ready to share everything with you."

"Bullshit!" Jared snapped. "I know about the contract and your percentage. You still put yourself before everybody. As far as **us** , I...I was ready a long time ago, but you weren't. Jensen is...." Jared smiled at him. "Jen was there for me from the start. I was just too blind to see it. He always listened to **me** , he didn't talk over my head about **his** life, **his** career." He took a deep breath. "And if you so much as come near me again, I will get a restraining order."

"And that," Sam added, "will destroy the tiny career you've managed to get."

"Which," Dean said, "if I read the tabloids correctly, you have courtesy of Jared anyway."

"It doesn't matter." Sandy smiled quite smugly. "Jared signed a contract and we're going to Brazil."

"And I'm going with him," Jensen stated.

"WHAT?!" Sandy stood up so abruptly, the chair fell back.

"There's more," Jensen was laughing. "I happen to know Karen Alder, who's writing the script for AVP3. It seems that Adam Jarvis has been canned as director because of...unsavory dealings."

"You...." Sandy's eyes were red with fury.

"And that the part of Doctor Melanie Carp will be rewritten..." Jensen was smirking, "...as Doctor Malcolm Carp. Oh, and guess who was offered the part without a reading?"

"You can't do that," she sneered. "I have a contract."

"Yes, you do," Jensen nodded, "but only for **a** part." His demeanor suddenly changed. "Now, you will stay out of his... **our**...lives," Jensen told her, "or a restraining order is not all you'll have to deal with."

"Don't threaten me," she fired back at Jensen.

"Little girl," Jensen got in her face, "I've been around Hollywood for a whole bunch of years. Screw with him, and I will personally see to it you never get another job. I will ruin your career to such an extent that you will never be able to pick up the pieces."

"You...." Sandy picked up the salad and dumped it over Jared's head. "Oooh, I hate you! You're weird and neurotic and I'm going to tell everybody!"

"Okay," Jared grinned, brushing himself off. "But nobody's going to care."

Jensen was laughing. "They already think he's weird and neurotic."

Sandy could do nothing but growl and stormed from the restaurant.

Jensen saw the smirk on Jared's face and grew serious again. "I wasn't kidding, Jay," he said flatly. "I **will** ruin her if she comes near you again."

"I know," Jared replied softly. "Thanks."

"I say we go through with the sacrifice," Dean snickered. "Just for the hell of it." 

"I say," Sam drew Dean's lips to his, "that we go to our room and have sex."

"Sammy, you said the _s_ word." Dean kissed him. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm for that," Jensen added. 

"So am I," Jared smiled, looking like a cross between a shy virgin and a rabid doberman.

"Now why does that scare me?" Jensen muttered as the four walked to the elevator. 

Jared shoved him against the wall, using his height to his advantage, leaning down, biting Jensen's ear and whispering, "It should." He pulled back and followed Dean and Sam into the elevator, tongue sliding along his upper lip. 

Jensen debated staying in the lobby, but a large hand grabbed him and yanked him into the elevator.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**TBC....**


	8. Checking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everybody has a happy ending

By the time the elevator doors opened, Jared was naked. It seemed he really **didn't** have any inhibitions - his shirt had come off before they passed the third floor, his shoes and socks by floor six, his pants by floor eleven, and his underwear had dropped by the time they hit the suite. He didn't need to walk out of the elevator either because he was currently in Jensen's arms, legs locked around Jensen's waist.

Jensen was neither a small nor weak man, but having a six foot four lover in your arms was not an easy thing, and he stumbled out of the elevator, tumbling to the floor, Jared straddling him. 

"Off with the clothes," Jared panted out, taking hold of Jensen's shirt and ripping it down the middle. 

Sam, as usual, ignored the scene; he just wanted time with Dean.

Dean on the other hand, was standing there, a _Cheshire-cat_ grin on his face as he watched. "Need some help, Jared?"

Jared paused, smiled up at Dean, said, "No thanks, I got it under control," and went to work on Jensen's pants.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly. 

Dean didn't move his eyes, but he did give a backwards wave. "Just a second, Sammy."

"Feeling unloved here, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned, eyes growing wide. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam was sitting in the recliner, his pants open, dick out. "I'm lonely." He pouted and kicked his sneakers off. "If you won't play with me, I'll have to keep myself busy."

Dean's eyes moved to Jared and Jensen, who were both staring at his brother, than back to Sam. "Sammy, not in front of people."

"This coming from the man who admitted he was an exhibitionist?" Sam lifted his hips and shimmied out of his pants. "I've decided I don't care." His briefs came off and dropped to the floor, followed by his shirt. "I feel free already." 

Jared snickered. "Hey, Dean, if you won't take care of him, I will."

"Like hell you will!" Jensen rolled them so he was straddling Jared. "And get that damn smirk off your face."

"Make me, Jen." Jared pinched his nipple. "If you think you're man enough."

"You don't like me naked, Dean?" Sam swiped his tongue over his palm and wrapped his fist around his dick. "I think Jared likes me this way just fine." 

"Maybe you'd like Jared to blow you too!" Dean was grinding his teeth, turned on his heel and stomped off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself. 

"I didn't mean anything by it, Sam." Jared looked a little guilty. "I was just teasing, I swear."

"I know," Sam murmured, almost to himself. "And he should have known it too." He picked up his clothes, covering himself almost shyly. "Uh, 'night guys." He went to the bedroom and slowly opened the door, peering inside before he walked in. 

Jared drew Jensen into a kiss. "Bend me over the kitchen table and fuck me silly?"

Jensen stood and pulled Jared to his feet. "Gonna screw you until you forget your name...."

**~~~~~~~**

"Dean? You want to explain to me why you reacted like that?" Sam crawled up the bed, kneeling beside him. "We were just teasing you."

Dean shrugged, opened his mouth twice, then shut it, thinking. 

Sam gave him a soft smile. "Talk to me?" Dean grunted, so Sam resorted to the puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Dean's eyes met Sam's and he was a goner; those eyes had been doing him in for years. "Sammy, I don't like you naked in front of other people."

"You didn't mind it when we were all in the hot tub." Sam took Dean's hand in his. "What makes this different?"

"Because...." Dean ducked his head. "Just because." 

"Ah, the Dean Winchester logic strikes again." Sam gave him a big smile. "I bet I know what would make you feel better."

"Chocolate chip cookies," Dean told him. "So go get me some."

"Cookies, huh?" Sam leaned down and tilted Dean's face up to his. "And here I thought a blow-job would make everything okay."

"I dunno, maybe." 

"I could, um," Sam chewed on his lower lip, looking coy, "suck your brains out through your cock." He bit back a giggle. "Although that wouldn't take very long." Sam found himself flat on his back, Dean looming over him. 

"Are you saying I don't have too many brains?" Dean glared, but his lips were twitching.

"If the Reebok fits...Dean stop!" Sam was outright laughing as he was tickled. "You're smart, you're smart!"

"Don't I know it." Dean lay on his back. "Now, how about that blow-job?"

Sam started with a kiss to Dean's neck. "If you're sure that would make you feel better," down to the left nipple, sucking it into a hardened peak, "then I'll be happy to oblige." The right was sucked between his teeth and Sam shifted between Dean's legs. He planted a line of kisses down Dean's stomach, and continued down, past his cock, along his legs, leaving little red bite marks on Dean's thighs. 

"Suck me off." Dean threaded his fingers in Sam's hair and pushed his mouth over his cock, but Sam batted his hands away. 

"Patience, Dean." Putting his mouth back, he licked at Dean's cock and with a sudden move, swallowed him to the root, taking him deep. One of his hands found purchase under Dean's ass and Sam sucked deeper still. The other hand caressed Dean's balls, and Dean pushed deeper down Sam's throat, his movements frenzied, moaning as Sam slipped a dry finger inside him. 

"Oh God, Sam...feels so good...." 

Sam slipped another finger in and Dean was already dizzy from the pleasure. "Do you want more?" 

"What do you think?"

Sam slipped his other hand under Dean's ass, his tongue working in tandem with his mouth. He lifted his head again, leaned up and planted a kiss on Dean's lips. Snagging the lube, he slicked himself, spread Dean wide and slid inside with one move. He then drew back, thrust in and began to fuck him at a maddening pace. 

Dean's arms were stretched out over his head, his moaning loud as Sam fisted his dick with slow and steady strokes. A few moments of this and Dean was totally fargone. He was pushing wildly now, his head thrashing from side to side, moaning for release, words unintelligible.

The muscles in Sam's neck and back tightened, and he came inside Dean, catching his breath and grinned at his brother. 

Dean eyed him strangely. "I don't get to come?"

Sam slid out and rolled to the side, laying on his back. "Want you to get me hard again and fuck me stupid. I wanna feel you deep inside me, letting go, creamin' in my ass."

"You have a filthy mouth," Dean looked Sam up and down, his eyes coming to rest on Sam's softened dick, "and I love it." He reached out and lightly stroked it, running his fingertips over the head. Sam shivered from the touch, and Dean couldn't help the smile at the reaction. He knelt between Sam's legs and lowered his head, laving the length, Sam growing hard again. His other hand began a caress of Sam's balls and Sam pushed his head back into the pillow, eyes closed, the sensations causing his breaths to come heavier. "Gonna fuck you now, fuck you hard, make you scream my name. Is that what you like, Sammy? Being my bottom boy?"

"Dean...."

"Okay, I was just teasing you. Geez, can't you take a little...." Dean finished with a loud **OOMPH!** as he was flipped onto his back. 

"Out of patience, Dean." Sam climbed astride Dean's body, holding Dean's dick with his left hand, his right keeping him balanced. He lowered himself onto Dean's hard cock, groaning from the slight burn, eyes focused on Dean's face. "So good, so hard, so big...all for me." Sam inhaled sharply as he felt himself filled, taking Dean's hands in his own, their fingers lacing together. "Give it to me, Dean...do for your little brother...."

That one word, _brother_ , was totally Dean's undoing. He thrust up hard and he kept moving, sweat dripping from his brow, seeping from every pore in his body. "God, Sam...fuck, so tight...always so damn tight!"

"Make me come again...."

Dean was panting for breath as he came, watching Sam spurt his own come from Dean's cock inside him alone. "Jesus, Sam, what brought that on?"

"Just you, Dean...just you." Sam fell forward, taking Dean's mouth hard, sucking the lower lip between his teeth. 

"Love you, Sam."

"How could you not?" Sam lifted himself slowly. "How about you get us a cloth to clean up with?"

Dean started to laugh, but got out of bed. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom, came out and tossed a cloth to Sam. "I love it when you ride me." Dean lay on his back, his arm outstretched. Once Sam was lying down, Dean pulled the blanket over the two of them, laying Sam's head on his chest. 

"Dean?"

"Oh God, what now?" Dean was only teasing, but he felt Sam's whole body tense. "Relax, would ya? Ask your question."

"I want to...can we go see Jess?" Sam buried his face, not wanting to see the look in Dean's. 

"It's about time, Sammy." Dean lifted his face, smiling at his brother. "It's been what, almost four years?"

"You don't mind?" Sam seemed very surprised. 

"You loved Jessica, and she loved you." Dean tilted his head, studying Sam's face. "You thought I'd say no, didn't you?"

"Well, not exactly."

"I'll be...honest and open with you for a change, Sam." Dean put his palm up and shook his head. "I mean, I'm always honest, but the open part...Sam, if she wouldn't have died, and you would have married her, I think I would have grown to love her, simply because she loved you."

"She would have loved you too, Dean."

"How could **she** not?" Dean brushed Sam's hair back and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "How about we order room service? Neither one of us got to eat much."

"Missouri's going to have a fit when she gets her Visa bill."

"Nah. When I tell her it was to feed you, it won't be a problem." Dean shrugged and smirked. "And besides, we don't have to charge anything. Let John Barrymore and friend pay for it."

Sam got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. "This suite has a kitchen with lots of food." 

"Bring me back something, okay?" Dean turned on the TV. "Ooh, Oprah."

"How is it that wherever we are, the moment you turn on the TV she's there?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

Sam rolled his eyes and headed toward the kitchen, finding Jensen and Jared on the couch. 

Jensen was awake, Jared lying down, his head in Jensen's lap. "Hey, Sam."

"You look like shit," Sam snickered.

"And you're walking bowlegged," Jensen shot back. Jared began to squirm and Jensen just stroked his hair, soothing him. "Sometimes Jared's like a wild man, but in reality, he's more like an innocent kid that needs taking care of."

"Not innocent," Jared murmured. "As worldly as you, Jen."

"Sure ya are, Jay," Jensen smiled and placed a kiss to the top of Jared's head. "That's why I love you."

"Gonna teach you to hunt and kill monsters." Jared's eyes closed. 

"After you have a good night's sleep." Jensen got to his feet, practically dragging a half-asleep Jared to their room. "G'night, Sam."

"See you guys in the morning." Sam rifled the kitchen, heating up some cocktail franks, but by the time he made it back to the bedroom, Dean was snoring peacefully. He sat on the bed and changed the channel to _Law & Order_. "More food for me."

**~~~~~~~**

By late Sunday afternoon, the convention was over and all four men were in the lobby checking out. 

"If you guys want to come to another convention, give us a call." Jared shook hands with the Winchester's. "Front and center again."

Jensen was next. "And if you're ever up Vancouver way, you need to stop by."

"Yeah, sure," Dean nodded. He and Sam had gotten invitations like those before. "We'll have lunch sometime."

"Lunch?" Jared eyed him strangely. "I was thinking more along the lines of dinner and a couple of clubs. Vancouver's got some pretty cool rock clubs."

Jensen understood though. "It's a genuine invite," he clarified. 

"Of course it's genuine, Jensen." Jared looked thoroughly confused. "Why would we invite them if it wasn't?"

"You wouldn't," Sam said quickly. "And we'll catch up with you again at some point."

"Can I be you at the next con?" Dean asked Jensen. "Sammy got to be Jared. I can answer any questions about the supernatural stuff."

"No." Sam grabbed him by the arm, hustling him away. 

"I'd be good at it," Dean insisted.

"Come on, Dean."

"You never let me have any fun, Sam."

"I'll blow you once we hit the interstate."

"Now that's **my** kind of fun."

**FIN**


End file.
